Nuevas vidas
by the-girl-of-pig-tailed
Summary: Sentar cabeza y llevar una vida normal y tranquila no es tan divertido como parece, y Akane Saotome lo sabe bien. Su vida llena de peleas, biberones, pañales y uno que otro libro es lo contrario de tranquilo, pero ha decidido que sobrellevarlo de la mejor manera ¿Funciona? Aveces.
1. Chapter 1

**Ranma ****½**** pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi y en ningún minuto planeo auto adjudicármelos, le entrego todos los derechos a ella y a Viz Media©**

_Un padre no es el que da la vida, eso sería demasiado fácil, un padre es el que da el amor._

**Denis Lord.**

**1.**

* * *

Leves balbuceos llenaban el pequeño departamento, departamento mínimamente adornada, en el reducido espacio no colgaban más de dos fotos y un sillón junto a un sofá, una joven mujer estiraba sus piernas justamente en el sofá de color rojo, sin pasar a llevar el individuo entre ellas. El aburrimiento se cernía en ella, a pesar de estar absorta en el cuidado del bebe. Akane observó lo que se recostaba entre sus piernas, un pequeño infante de no más de unos ocho meses miraba con grandes ojos a su madre, su pequeña manito tiraba de los bordes de su ropa, con gran esfuerzo logro equilibrarse y mantenerse sentado por tres segundos para luego caer con ligereza hacia atrás. La risa de su madre lo hizo esbozar una sonrisa de forma cómplice. Akane no perdió tiempo y lo tomó entre sus brazos con amor, beso su frente y volvió a dejarlo en su regazo, aunque ahora aprisionándolo con sus delgados brazos.

—Mamá esta muy aburrida, ¿Kenichi quiere visitar al tía Kasumi y al abuelo?

El infante no parecía entender sus palabras pero si algo parecía entender era que una brillante sonrisa era algo bueno, contestó con un balbuceo intangible, acompañado de una pequeña risa infantil para luego terminar de gustando su propia mano con ahínco

—Kenichi quiere ir con mamá, así que iremos a arreglarnos.

Cargó a su hijo en brazos con gran destreza y recorrió el pequeño pasillo hasta dar con el cuarto principal y entre malabares y proezas logró sacar la ropa del clóset.

El pequeño solo reía cada vez que su madre maldecía entre dientes, tal como si se burlaba de ella.

Akane consideró adecuado un lindo traje azul para el pequeño y algo cómodo para ella. No es que dispusiera de tanto tiempo para vestirse si deseaba aprovechar el día, Nakano no estaba tan lejos de Nerima pero de todas formas tomaría tiempo y salir con su hijo era una gran proeza.

Con rapidez dejo al pequeño en su cuna, y paso por arriba de su cabeza la sudadera que usaría. Era bastante agotador, porque no debía perder de vista ningún segundo al pequeño Kenichi. Terminó con sus Jeans y fue el turno de él, con agilidad lo vistió.

Con el pequeño en brazos corrió hacia el baño a cepillarse los dientes. Aunque Kenichi mostraba signos de agotamiento y cargaba su cabeza en el hombro de su madre.

Realmente debería apresurarse, si algo había aprendido en sus días lejos de casa es que lo mejor era salir cuanto antes por el tiempo que demoraría la locomoción colectiva.

Enjuagó por última vez sus dientes y guardó todo lo necesario para su hijo, cosas como ropa de cambio, un biberón, pañales, baberos, etc. Con el bolso colgando de su hombro y el pequeño en brazos dormido tuvo que batallar para armar el coche y colocar a Kenichi dentro.

Cuando se encontró fuera del edificio logró tomar una gran bocanada de aire y caminar con tranquilidad hacia la estación de metro cercana. Se permitió observar a su hijo durmiendo pacíficamente, una sensación de orgullo la recorrió de pies a cabeza, colocó con cuidado la manta sobre él y lo arropó aun más cuando una fría ráfaga de viento lo hizo estremecerse. Lo amaba, su pequeña nariz, su linda boquita, su cabello tan negro como el de su padre, sus ojos claros ó eso deseaba creer, aunque todos dijeran que probablemente tendría ojos marrones como ella y que el color claro se debía mayoritariamente a que era un bebe y luego adoptarían su color verdadero, ella insistía en que los mantendría azules como Ranma, a pesar de que una ligera parte de ella le recordara que los ojos azules eran recesivos, y los marrones dominantes, de todos modos la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, si había una posibilidad Akane se aferraría a ella.

Con cuidado bajó con Kenichi las escalera y compró un boleto para el tren hasta Nerima y espero, afortunadamente el tren llego bastante rápido, pero si había algo que le molestaba de Tokio es que siempre le dieran la preferencia a los ancianos, ella lo entendía bastante bien, pero también se cansaba, viajar con un niño era agotador también, así que cuando una linda estudiante le cedió el asiento, se sintió satisfecha no pudo negarse cuando le pidió cargar a un dormido Kenichi.

—Es un bebe muy lindo, pero tiene el sueño bastante pesado, ¿no?

Akane sonrió de forma amistosa, su bebe parecía tan pequeño y dulce en los brazos de la joven, —Sí, bastante, pero cuando esta despierto es demasiado inquieto.

—Ya veo, voy a dejarlo en su coche, para que siga durmiendo.

Con suavidad dejó a Kenichi en su medio de transporte, y tomó su bolso nuevamente. —Eres bastante joven, y tienes un bebe, como a la antigua.

Akane mordió su labio inferior y meditó algunos segundos, es verdad, era joven, tan solo 21 años, no había terminado su carrera en la universidad, y ahora se dedicaba al cuidado de su hijo, pero ella era una chica moderna, no sería así toda la vida, ella también se haría valer, —Sí, un poco joven, pero realmente estoy feliz con mi hijo, cuando crezca un poco más terminaré mi carrera.

La joven levantó la vista, sus grandes ojos color zafiro resplandecieron, con nerviosismo sacudió su largo cabello negro, con una mueca incomoda abrió la boca, —Disculpa mi pregunta, pero ¿no estás casada? ¿Eres madre soltera?

Akane observó su mano derecha con nerviosismo una presión se instaló en su garganta y trato de responder, pero cuando lo intentaba, nada salía.

—¿dónde está él? – La joven parecía sinceramente compungida, era normal en una sociedad tan patriarcal como Japón, donde las madres solteras no eran tan comunes mientras que los abortos si.

—Bueno...él. – Por fin pudo pronunciar algunas sílabas, —Él...

—Lo lamento es mi estación.

Hizo una pequeña reverencia y corrió afuera del vagón, Akane se dejó caer en su asiento, con una actitud derrotada, la frase «estúpido Ranma» se repetía en su cabeza como un disco rayado, así que cuando identificó un balbuceo dirigió su concentración al pequeño en su carriola.

—¡Oh! Alguien despertó feliz.

Acarició su estómago y beso sus pies.

Algunas estaciones más allá, bajó del vagón en Nerima, pronto se encontró caminando en las calles bastante conocidas por ella, siguió por la calle principal y compró algunos insumos para la tarde, Kenichi parecía mirar todo con asombro, descubrir el mundo era su cosa favorita, ó eso pensaba Akane al ver a su bebé sentarse con dificultad y mirar todo con sus grandes ojos, continuó empujando la carriola demorándose un poco más en el trayecto, dando pasos lentos, enfocando su vista en las nuevas tiendas de las calles, así que cuando un joven con el ego del tamaño de China llegó a su lado, ni siquiera lo notó.

—Mi probé Akane, estas tan absorta en tu dolor que no notas la presencia de tu amado, yo te libérate de las garras de Saotome y vengaré tu honor por obligarte a traer al mundo a su hijo.

Kuno llevaba un atuendo normal, nada hakama, ni uniforme de Kendo, su polo celeste a juego con su pantalón blanco le daban un aspecto moderno, casi podía parecer atractivo, si no le resultará tan desagradable y repugnante. A pesar de su aspecto normal seguía llevando un bokken en sus manos.

—Hola Kuno-sempai, me gustaría quedarme a charlar, pero voy a visitar a mi familia.

Trató de desviar la carriola hacia el lado derecho de Tatewaki pero él le impedía el paso. Ella comenzaba a molestarse y realmente no tenía ánimos de pelear ahora mismo, así que contando hasta diez logro calmarse, —Por favor, Kuno, muévete.

Kenichi comenzaba a retorcerse en su asiento y denotaba que comenzaría a llorar, sus labios en un puchero y sus puños apretados eran pruebas suficientes y reconocibles para su madre.

—Akane, alma de tigresa, ven a mis brazos, comencemos juntos una nueva vida.

Con rapidez tomó los hombros de Akane, provocando un efecto cadena, en la que el efecto era el llanto de su hijo. —Nos iremos lejos.

El llanto de su hijo y lo exasperante de Tatewaki la colapso, con furia mando a volar al chico del bokken con una patada. Siguió con la vista a la figura que se perdió en el horizonte y luego examinó a Kenichi, sus mejillas estaban empapadas y continuaba llorando sin control, con suavidad lo tomó, mientras lo mecía le susurraba palabras cariñosas en el oído, poco a poco el llanto cesó y con un último beso lo dejo en su coche para continuar el viaje hasta el Dojô Tendô.

Cuando estuvo frente a su casa, golpeo con suavidad, su hermana mayor, siempre atenta a lo que ocurría en la casa la escucharía aunque no tocará, Kasumi era para ella la imagen materna, aunque le costaba admitirlo, Kasumi llenó el hueco que dejó la ausencia de su madre, así que cuando abrió la puerta con una serena sonrisa la abrazó con gratitud y cariño, tratando de compensarle todos esos años en casa.

—Akane, que bueno verte y a ti también pequeño Kenichi, papá estará feliz de verlos también. ¡Pasen, pasen!

—Gracias Kasumi, ¿hay alguien más en casa?

Se descalzo con rapidez, mientras Kasumi tomaba a su sobrino, eso le dio la oportunidad de cerrar la carriola.

Kasumi miraba con cariño a Kenichi, que posaba su pequeña mano en su mejilla y apretaba suavemente, Kasumi sonrió más ampliamente, provocando que el infante riera. Su risa alertó inmediatamente a Soun Tendô que se dedicaba a mirar el estante Koi, desde que su mejor amigo Genma Saotome, estaba de visita en la casa de su esposa, con la salida de Akane y los Saotome su vida se había vuelto nuevamente lenta y tediosa, aunque siempre contaba con el alivio de su nieto, era como un bálsamo para una quemadura, realmente aliviaba su viejo corazón, se giró con rapidez hacia la entrada, a pocos metros se encontraba Kasumi y Kenichi, y a un lado Akane, su hija menor, la primera en irse de casa, la primera en darle un nieto y aún así, su pequeña hija, la abrazo efusivamente, tratando de impregnarse de ella, para aun tenerla cuando volviera a su casa.

—Mi pequeña niña, ¿has venido con el pequeño Kenichi?

Akane sonrió aun atascada en el fuerte abrazo de su padre, tratando de corresponderle, pero implorando su liberación, —Claro papá, no iba a dejarlo sólo en casa ¿no crees?

Soun se alejó de Akane para ver al pequeño, sostenía una sonaja en su mano y lo miraba atento, con un improvisado movimiento dejó caer la sonaja y estiro sus brazos hacia Soun, exigiendo su atención, y pronto tuvo efecto, su abuelo lo cargó con una sonrisa y fueron hacia la sala, hubiera preferido llevarlo al patio, pero las frías corrientes de viento eran un problema.

Akane y Kasumi observaron a su padre jugando con su respectivo hijo y sobrino, no quisieron interrumpirles, ese era el momento de su padre.

Con un seña, Kasumi le indicó que la siguiera hacia la cocina, dónde una olla estaba puesta al fuego y un delicioso olor inundaba la estancia.

—¿Como has estado, Akane?

Ella lo meditó algunos segundos, que podría responderle, ¿qué estaba tan aburrida de la misma rutina? ¿Que Ranma pasaba cada vez menos tiempo con ella? ¿Que la única alegría de su corazón era su hijo? No, no iba decirle eso, eran sus problemas y no molestaría a nadie más con ellos, con un movimiento de cabeza negó mientras tomaba una manzana.

—Bastante bien, he tenido mucho tiempo libre, y quise verlos, ya sabes que los extraño y es bueno que Kenichi vea a su familia, ya que tía Nodoka va constantemente y puede disfrutarlo, ustedes también deben verlo.

—Eso es maravilloso, tu sabes que es un bebe precioso, e insisto en que tendrá ojos marrones, ayer he puesto 20 yenes más a mi apuesta.

Akane sonrió maliciosamente, Kasumi no se quedó atrás, a veces ella también quería relajarse un poco, y estos eran sus momentos, los que le ayudaban a mantener la paz mental, —Pues perderás, sus ojos serán azules, ya veras.

—Eso tendríamos que verlo, hermana menor.

—Lo veremos, hermana mayor.

Ambas rieron cómodamente, toda la presión de los problemas se vieron alejados. Así que cuando la hermana del medio ingresó a la cocina se encontró con una escena relaja y amigable, Akane comía una manzana mientras Kasumi terminaba el almuerzo. Recordó los viejos tiempos donde solo ellas eran parte de esa casa, cuando su padre estaba devastado por la pérdida de su madre y ellas fueron la única que mantuvieron la casa de forma normal. Con su acostumbrado paso seguro se acercó a su hermana pequeña. No paso desapercibido para ella que su hermana no lucia su argolla de matrimonio.

—Veo que la pequeña Akane ha vuelto. ¿Te separaste del tinto de Saotome?

Akane fijó su vista en ella, en total mutismo, con una mueca confusa, parecía realmente consternada.

—¿Por qué lo haría?

—Bueno, no llevas argolla y estas en casa, ¿algún tipo de pelea?

Akane miro su mano derecha y maldijo entre dientes, realmente molesta, —Ah, eso, no lo que sucede es que Ranma no tuvo mejor idea que apostar nuestras argollas en una pelea, sin decirme, claramente, y como perdió se las llevaron, así que tuvo que aprender una nueva técnica y le dije que si no las recuperaba hoy, no volviera a casa.

Nabiki río sinceramente, a veces su cuñado era bastante ingenuo y predecible, no dudaba de la historia.

—Pero, ¿no tenía clases en la mañana y trabajo en la tarde? ¿Cuando las recuperará?

Se cruzó de brazos y su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver la mueca indolente de Akane, —Es su problema, él decidió apostarlas, ahora debe recuperarlas.

—¡Uh! ¿Y Kenichi?

Nabiki observó su alrededor en busca del infante, no escucho ningún balbuceo aun, pero al terminar su frase la risa de su padre y la de un bebe disolvió sus dudas de forma inmediata. —¡Ya veo! ¿Que hay de almuerzo?

Todos estaban sentados en la mesa, compartiendo un aperitivo de media tarde, Kasumi había traído té y algunos dulces, Nabiki sostenía a Kenichi en su regazo mientras comía algunos tradicionales japoneses, el bebe parecía sinceramente interesado en los dulces y trataba de alcanzar alguno, nadie parecía prestar atención a su objetivo así que continuó.

—¿Ranma vendrá por ti, Akane? – Mordió su palillo cubierto de chocolate.

—Supongo, ya debería estar por llegar.

Tomó un ligero sorbo de té, mientras observaba de reojo hacia él reloj.

Nabiki por fin le presto atención a su sobrino y puso en su boca la varilla de chocolate.

—¡Miren como Kenichi come su pocky! – Exclamó Kasumi mientras aplaudía.

Kenichi parecía concentrado en succionar el glaseado del dulce con demasiada fuerza.

—¡Ay, Akane! Creo que saco un pedazo ¿puede comerlo?

Nabiki parecía levemente preocupada mirando con incertidumbre al pequeño. No es que supiera mucho de bebes, pero no parecía buena idea.

—No, no puede.

Con rapidez gateó hacia su hijo e introdujo su dedo en la boca, con prontitud sacó el trozo de dulce.

—Kenichi, no hagas eso.

Besó su mejilla y volvió a su lugar. Unos golpeteos en la puerta indicaron la llegada de un visitante.

—Yo voy. – Akane se apresuró en levantarse y correr hacia la puerta.

Pero el individuo ya se encontraba descalzándose en la entrada. Akane simplemente ignoro el cosquilleo en su vientre y se apoyó en la pared, con una pose similar a la de su hermana. Una pose despreocupado y tranquila.

—Hola, Akane.

Ella simplemente enarcó su ceja y miro intrigada a su esposo. —¿Las trajiste de vuelta?

—Sí, ¡ten! – Con dos giros en el aire interceptó una bolsa, con sus hábiles dedos abrió la cinta que la mantenía cerrada la bolsa de terciopelo rojo. Dentro de encontraba su argolla de oro.

—Gracias.

Estiró su mano derecha y colocó su argolla en el dedo anular, con una expresión seria continuo mirando a Ranma.

—¿Aún estas molesta, Akane? – Negó con un movimiento de cabeza, pero continúo en su posición despreocupada, pegada a la pared.

—¿De verdad? – Irrumpiendo su espacio personal, colocó sus grandes manos en la cintura de su esposa, las misma manos que la habían sostenido y levantado tantas veces, las que podían romper ó aniquilar como también podían acariciar y sanar. Akane asintió con un gesto dulzón. Recibiendo el beso de su esposo felizmente.

—¿cómo estuvo tu día? ¿Quieres cenar?

Arregló su camisa, alisando las arrugas formadas en el cuello, él mantenía su agarre en la cintura, observó a Akane con un gesto de desconfianza.

—¿Tú cocinaste? – La joven bufó y trató de alejarse.

—No.

Ranma hábilmente la sostuvo y besó su cuello.

—Vamos a la mesa.

Jaló su muñeca hasta donde se encontraba la familia reunida.

—Bienvenido a casa, Ranma.

El joven asintió mientras tomaba asiento al lado de su esposa.

—¿Que tal el trabajo, cuñadito?

Ignorando el comentario burlesco tomó a su hijo de entre los brazos de Nabiki.

—Mucho gusto en verte a ti también Nabiki.

Una risa ligeramente grave fluyó de la garganta de la joven, Kenichi rió de igual forma mientras tocaba la cara de su padre. Tanteando la húmeda piel con sus regordetas y mojadas manos.

—¿Que tal todo hijo? – La voz de Soun era pacífica e invitaba a hablar con sinceridad.

—Bastante bien, señor Tendô, ¿más tranquilo sin el viejo?

Removía en su regazo al pequeño que encontró una entretención en los palillos sobre la mesa.

—Kasumi ya trae tu cena, Ranma, entrégame a Kenichi. – Akane interrumpió la conversación instalando un cómodo silencio.

De un brazo a otro Kenichi llegó a los de su madre. Sintiéndose a gusto se acomodó de formas más propicia ubicando su cabeza en el pecho de su madre.

* * *

El frío metro se encontraba prácticamente vacío. Sentada en uno de los asientos más cercanos a la puerta, sostenía a su pequeño hijo en su pecho cubierto por una frazada, con sus brazos al rededor del bebé trataba de mantener su calor. Cerró los ojos un momento y luego volvió su concentración a su esposo que sostenía la carreola y la pañalera, lucia realmente agotado, así que cuando apoyó su cabeza en su hombro no se molestó en pedirle que se moviera, ella también estaba agotada, no podía negarlo, pero estar con su propia familia la hacia sentirse dichosa, recordar los pequeños tras pies sufridos para llegar a esa calma no parecían nada. Miró un punto fijo en la ventana frente a ella, y algunos recuerdos la llenaron.

* * *

—Listo señorita Saotome, tengo listos sus exámenes de sangre, ¿puedo preguntar para que los necesita?

Akane se removió incomoda en su asiento, odiaba a los fisgones y sobre todo a los desconocidos. Acomodó su bolso en su regazo y miró al doctor.

—Soy estudiante universitaria y para pagarme la carrera; trabajó y ahora pidieron análisis, eso es todo.

Se elogió por su respuesta, había sido concisa y no le haría ms pregunta con su explicación.

—Bueno, sus plaquetas están bien, sus glóbulos rojos igual, pero debe cuidar sus glóbulos blancos sobre todo ahora que esta en cinta.

Rodeo los ojos a la mitad de la explicación, pero al mencionar la palabra «cinta» provocó que prácticamente se atragantara.

—¿Que quiere decir con en cinta?

Mordió su dedo índice, costumbre adquirida para evitar comerse las uñas y dañarlas, Kasumi siempre había sido estricta en eso.

—Ya sabe, esperando, tiene dos meses, ¿está visitando un ginecólogo? Si no es el caso, ¿puedo recomendarle uno?

Todo los sonidos se amplificaron y cayó en un pozo oscuro, no podía estar embarazada solo llevaba dos años en la universidad y un año y medio casada. Era demasiado joven y tenía planes.

Al terminar su cita con el doctor corrió hacia un teléfono público, marcó un número más que aprendido. El constante sonido de marcación con ese timbre agudo la tenía exasperada, al tercer tono el teléfono fue descolgado.

—Gimnasio y Fitness: mente y cuerpo en que ¿puedo ayudarlo?

—Naoko, soy Akane, ¿puedes llamar a Ranma?

—Creo que esta en la clase de meditación, ¡ah no! Acaba de terminar, dame un segundo...

—Claro – Con nerviosismo enrollo el cable del teléfono entre sus dedos.

—¿Que sucede Akane?

—Tengo malas noticias.

* * *

Notas del autor: ¡Yupi! una nueva historia, Trate de aventurarme con algo bueno y aqui esta el prologo, espero que les guste y saber sus opiniones, o no, de todas formas estare agradecida. ¡Hasta Luego!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ranma 1/2 pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi y Viz media, hago esto sin fines de lucro y les sedo los derechos a sus dueños. ¡Amén!**

_"Por qué sé me vendrá todo el amor de golpe cuando me siento triste, y te siento lejana..."_

**Pablo Neruda**

Amar es compartir la misma estrella que nos une a la distancia.  
**Anónimo.**

* * *

**02.**

* * *

ƸӜƷ~~~~~~ εїз ~~~~~ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

—¿Cual es el problema, Akane? – Ranma había corrido desde su lugar de trabajo hasta su pequeño departamento, no le habia gustado el tono de voz en su llamada y ahora que la miraba desde cerca no parecía muy prometedor la escena.

—Estoy... – Se mantuvo algunos minutos en silencio hasta que Ranma la interrumpió con un tono de voz molesto.

—Me hiciste salir del trabajo corriendo, mi jefa se molestara, así que dime ya. – Akane hizo caso omiso de su exigencia.

Un suspiro de Akane, logro ponerlo alerta, no lucia como una estupidez, quizás era algo realmente grave, quizás deseaba divorciarse o algo así, se mantuvo en silencio esperando que continuara, pero su corazón latía tan fuerte que no lograba escucharla con claridad. —Estoy embarazada.

Ranma parecía despertar a la realidad — ¿Estas segura?

—Completamente. – Lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—¿No es como la otra vez? – Akane negó con un movimiento de cabeza, sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse.

—No, no lo es. – Ranma apoyó su cabeza en la palma de su mano, con desgano.

—Por kami ¿que haremos ahora? – Preguntó Ranma y Akane quería reír y gritarle por hacer preguntas tan idiotas, ella no tenia ni remota idea. Habian pasado por una situación parecida, pero estaba vez estaba confirmado, estaba embarazada.

—Ranma, estoy realmente asustada. – Su voz fue apagada y no dejo de mirar fijamente a su esposo.

—¿Que quieres decir?

—Tengo miedo, somos jóvenes, no tenemos idea de nada, aun voy a la universidad, tu trabajas y estudias, no estamos en condiciones de traer un niño al mundo, tenemos 20 años. – Ahora el tono de su voz aumento, pero esta vez estaba lleno de impotencia y rabia contenida, pero casi al fin de su frase se calló de golpe y miro fijamente el suelo.

—Dilo ya. – Ranma conocía bien a su esposa, algo más tenia pensado, pero no se atrevía a decirle. — ¿Que tienes en mente?

—No me gusta la idea, pero sabes que algunas de mis compañeras han estado en esta situación y visitaron un...

—No. – Ranma la paró de golpe, impidiéndole continuar.

—¿Qué? – Levantó su rostro y Ranma pudo apreciar sus ojos ardiendo.

—¡No, no, no, no lo mataremos, es nuestro hijo, no algo de lo que podamos deshacernos! – Gritó Ranma mientras la sostenía fuertemente por los hombros.

—Es fácil decirlo para ti, no engordaras, no dejaras la universidad ¿No? Eres detestable...¡Te odio! – Escupió llena de rabia y temor.

—Ódiame lo que quieras, pero por favor ten a ese bebé luego puedes dejarme si quieres, pero no te deshagas de él.

—¿Estas seguro? – Al ver a Ranma asentía totalmente confiado, una carga se aligero en su espalda, ya no debía tomar una decisión sola, Ranma quería tener a este hijo tanto como ella, no espero más y simplemente lo abrazó con lagrimas en los ojos, lo abrazó esperando que todo se arreglara, lo abrazo esperando calmarse, lo abrazo porque lo necesitaba más que a nadie.

* * *

ƸӜƷ~~~~~~ εїз ~~~~~ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

—Wow, realmente no hay nadie. – El eco de la voz de la joven resonó por toda la estructura de la casa, hasta para sus propios oídos sonaba exhausta.

Akane sostenía fuertemente su bolsón en una mano mientras que la otra era sostenida por Ranma. Su guía avanzaba sin detenerse hasta las escaleras el único ingreso al segundo piso. Su paso era rápido y constante. Akane trataba de seguirle el paso sin caer en el intento. A pesar de que su uniforme azul se enredaba en sus piernas provocando que diera pequeños trompicones.

Con el mismo ritmo llegaron a la habitación de su prometido. Sin ningún ápice de cuidado o delicadeza abrió la puerta, prácticamente estrellándola.

Estaba escasamente adornada, en el piso un futón y un clóset, un escritorio parecía ser puesto ahí con poco anterioridad.

La mano de Ranma, grande y cálida seguía sosteniendo la suya. Levantó la vista del suelo, siguiendo la ruta del cuerpo de su prometido se encontró con un par de ojos azules. A pesar de continuar tan orgullosos como siempre, ellos mostraban un poco de temor y bastante rabia, tal como un mar en tormenta. Con una sonrisa trato de aplacarlo e infundirle tranquilidad.

—Ese estúpido de Kuno ya me tiene harto, eso de sacarte una foto sin sosten ya me perece demasiado. – Akane asintió se encontraba totalmente de acuerdo con su prometido había sobrepasado un limite y se lo había dejado claro, aunque esperaba que se recuperara pronto, probablemente, de todos formas le harían terapias en el hospital, no era algo que pesara tanto en su conciencia.

—Lo sé, pero ya nos encargamos de él, yo creo que ya entendió el mensaje, no te preocupes – Acaricio a lo largo y ancho el brazo del joven que se encontraba más que tenso, rememorando molestos episodios. La leve caricia parecía reconfortarlo, pero de un instante a otro las imágenes volvían y con ellas la furia.

—De todas formas me molesta. – Akane volvió a asentir en concordancia, de un pronto un detalle le pareció de suma importancia.

—¿Dónde esta tía Nodoka? – Akane tomó ambas manos del joven y las situó en su cintura. Con una inclinación de cabeza y una sonrisa, en un intento de tranquilizar a Ranma.

—Salió a ver familiares en Harajuku.

Mirando hacia otro extremo de la habitación, Ranma trató de ocultar sus sonrojo.

—¿A qué hora estará de vuelta?

Inclinó su cabeza hacia el otro lado tratando de conectar sus ojos con los del chico.

—A la hora de la cena. – Su voz viajo como un zumbido, Akane se confundió un par de veces al tratar de darle sentido a su frase, pero aún así pudo entenderlo.

—Entonces tenemos mucho tiempo.

Akane acarició su cabello atado en una coleta, siguió la ruta de su oreja hasta llegar a su frente y luego levanto su flequillo. Con una valentía recién adquirida besó su nariz y lo invitó a recostarse en el futón junto a ella.

Con un suspiro falsamente molesto, Ranma se recostó a su lado, entrelazando sus piernas. Akane posó su cabeza en su pecho, escuchando sus latidos acelerados.

—Akane, ¿a qué hora debes volver a tu casa?

—A la que sea, Kasumi no dijo nada y no creo que a papá le moleste.

Ranma a pesar de desear dormir un poco, sus latidos desbocados y su respiración entrecortada lo impedía. La cercanía del cuerpo femenino era exitante y peligroso. Como una tentación previamente puesta, sabiendo que esta ahí, pero sin poder tocarla.

Pero esa sensación asfixiante no fue nada comparado cuando sus labios se encontraron, en un beso apasionado y rudo, aunque tuviera que morir para besarla un poco más, lo haría con gusto.

Akane estaba nerviosa, que siempre fuera ella la que tomará la iniciativa le molestaba terriblemente. Así que cuando en un movimiento improvisto Ranma terminó sobre ella, Akane se sorprendió en extremo, esa emoción extraña se transformó de inmediato en algo placentero, magnificencia podía describir su estado.

Desde que Ranma había abandonado el Dojo Tendô la pasada semana su ánimo no era el mejor, pero que él la buscará todos los días en su casa era un lindo detalle y que además la esperara para irse juntos era un sueño hecho realidad. Realmente se arrepentía de decirle que no deseaba verlo jamás, porque tía Nodoka queriendo arreglar la situación, tomó su katana, su hijo y partió a su casa recién reconstruida. Los siguientes días a ello se sintió fatal, sobre todo con los crecientes rumores de que Ranma abandonaría Furinkan. Durante ese corto periodo de tiempo, Akane vagó a cada lugar que iba, mirando sin mirar, oyendo sin escuchar. No es que una joven independiente y guapa como ella no pudiera rehacer su vida con quien quisiera, era el hecho del que había escogido no estaba y tal como una joven que había descubierto junto a su novio que un beso era más placentero que un golpe, se sentía rendida a las fatalidades. Un simple error podía arruinar varias vidas. Ó simplemente estaba siendo fatalista, de todas formas era una adolescente de 16 años. Pocas horas después un golpeteo que creyó haber imaginado la obligo a asomarse por la ventana donde un joven colgaba de cabeza junto a un ramillete de flores, lucia sucio y desarreglado, pero eso no impidió que lo estrechará fuertemente en sus brazos y susurraran unos perdones mutuos.

No había llegado a una gran confesión de su parte, pero estaba segura de que algo la apreciaba. Tampoco era estúpida podía ver como se embobaba cuando sonreía ó como se apresuraba a consolarla cuando lloraba. Y si él necesitaba tiempo para abrírse ella le esperaría y en caso de que demorará demasiado, quizás un empujón serviría, no por nada era la hermana de Nabiki Tendô, reina de la manipulación.

Volviendo al presente, la joven permitió que la mano masculinoa vagara más, que sus dedos jugarán en su cintura, que la retuvieran de sus caderas, incluso permitió que se atrevieran con sus pechos. pequeños roces juguetones que lograban enrojecerla. Pero cuando la palma osada se posó en toda la extensión de su seno derecho algo más fuerte que un impulso ó un reflejo lo obligó a quitarla.

Frustrado, Ranma se dejó caer hacia atrás, su espalda en contacto directo con el futón y su hombro derecho contra el de ella, reflejando su sentir colocó su mano sobres sus ojos para después suspirar, levantando su flequillo.

—Perdón, me sobrepase. – Parecía sinceramente culpable por sus acciones, como un niño al que han atrapado cometiendo una travesura.

—No te disculpes. – Lo reconforto, no deseaba que reprimirlo en un momento así, trajera problemas en el futuro.

—Lo hago, no quería presionarte.

Akane se giró. Permaneciendo semi-recostada observando sin disimulo a su joven prometido que mantenía sus mejillas encendidas.

—No lo hiciste, solo me sorprendiste, ya sabes no creí que quisieras tocar el busto de la pechoplano. – Apuntó a sus atributos femeninos, remarcando sus palabras.

—Bueno...es que yo...yo...em...ya sabes...¡Ahh! – Sus palabras irían por mal camino, ella lo sabia así que detenerlo era la mejor idea.

—¿Quieres ir al cine mañana? – Volvió a extenderse en el futón estirando sus piernas y quitando las arrugas de su uniforme azul, ambos mirando hacia el techo, como si fuera la cosas más interesante del mundo. Ya que aún no respondía se apresuró en añadir, —Es una película de Jackie Chan, me vendió los boletos un chicos de la clase, pero si no quieres ir...

—Meencantaríaircontigo,Akane – Sus palabras fueron rápidas y prácticamente inaudibles, igual que una ametralladora, al percatarse de su emoción al responder un sonrojó lo cubrió, con parsimonia jugueteo a meter y sacar el botón del ojal de su camisa de seda azul.

La sonrisa de la joven era ancha y cálida, su rostro emitía felicidad y dicha, sus ojos castaños eran amplios y brillantes como los de una joven enamorada porque de todas formas los ojos son el reflejo del alma.

* * *

ƸӜƷ~~~~~~ εїз ~~~~~ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Akane abrió la pañalera sobre la mesa, buscando un sobre blanco, removió todo el contenido sin encontrarlo aun, volteó el bolso sin dar con el objeto.

Debía ser rápida, Kenichi dormía tranquilamente, pero si emitía algún ruido demasiado fuerte lo despertaría y hasta ahí quedaría su búsqueda imposible.

Era bastante agotador cuidar a su hijo, pero aún más agotador sería estudiar y cuidarlo, por suerte habían acordado con Ranma que ella retomaría sus estudios cuando Kenichi cumpliera sus dos años. Pero la realidad era que creía que no le darían la beca estudiantil, y con un hijo y un departamento a cuestas, les seria imposible pagar todo y lo sabia, pero ese sobre podría cambiar las cosas y por eso era tan importante.

Descartando la pañalera, corrió hacia el coche. Una sensación de alivio la recorrió cuando halló la carta en la parte posterior de la carriola ligeramente arrugada y un poco sucia, el oficio de ser madre no era del todo limpio.

No duro mucho su regocijo al ver la carta, un llanto fuerte proveniente de la habitación principal le indicó que su «dulce bebé» estaba despierto y que debía ir a verlo inmediatamente, tomó una sonaja y emprendió el camino hacia la pieza con una increíble velocidad. Todo se debía a que su hija era muy activo y un momento de descuido podría ser muy riesgoso, Akanae se preguntó si Ranma seria así de bebé y sonrió en contestación, debió ser así y peor, por las cosas que le contaba su suegra, Ranma era un travieso desde que tenia tres meses.

—Ya voy, Kenichi, espera un poco. – El único sonido de respuesta era sus pantuflas contra el piso de madera y el potente llanto. Mientras ella seguia buscando la sonaja del pequeño.

Abrió la puerta con rapidez y miró hacia el frente, la cama en desorden y Kenichi sentado en el medio. Con rapidez se recostó a su lado, entregándole la sonaja recién encontrada, el infante sonrió al ver su juguete predilecto a parte de la trenza de su padre.

Kenichi vario un poco la velocidad y comenzó un nuevo ritmo descordinado. Con un gemido ahogado Akane abrió el sobre. Paso sus dedos por el borde izquierdo del sobre, la giro un par de veces y luego leyó el remitente impreso.

«Universidad de Shinjuku. – Ahora se dedico a observar el contenido.

Estimado señorita Tendô, de buen a grado le informamos

Que le ha sido otorgada por tercer año consecutivo la beca milenio de nuestra universidad. Presentarse prontamente en nuestra oficina principal.

Saluda atentamente la dirección de la universidad.»

Una sonrisa victoriosa adorno sus labios, se acercó a su bebe y con cuidado lo jalo suavemente de los pies y con gran suavidad fue depositando besos en su pequeño cuerpo. La risa de su hijo era refrescante y cantarina, el pensamiento de que quizás si podría estudiar la embargaba de gozo.

El sonido de la cerradura siendo abierta la alertó, corriendo hacia la entrada con Kenichi en brazos como tenia por costumbre se encontró con su esposo.

—Traje la cena.

Akane observó el paquete en su mano. Con desconfianza enarcó una ceja, algo había estado haciendo, podía verlo en su expresión y no tardo en decirlo.

—Excepto la de Kenichi, ya sabes, que le tú lo alimentas, digo, no con tu comida, lo matarías, ¡perdón! No es lo que quería decir, quiero decir lo amamantas , como si fueras una vaca, ¡no, tampoco quería decir eso! Quiero decir...

Una vena en la sien de Akane se marcó notoriamente. Re acomodo a su hijo en su cadera que empezaba a deslizarse y miró fijamente a su esposo.

—Dilo, ya, Saotome. – Exigió Akane,

—¿Decir qué? – Su esposo se rascó nerviosamente la nuca.

—Ya sabes, dímelo ya. – No se movió ni un centímetro, ni lo haría mientras él no hablara.

—Será mejor que te sientes.

Akane mordió su labio inferior, un gesto total de nerviosismo, si quería que se sentara probablemente no era algo bueno, asintió después de regalarle una mirada nerviosa al joven, dio media vuelta hacia el sofá. Dejándose caer sobre el, provocando la risa de su hijo.

—Bueno, como sabes la clínica tiene varios convenios con otros países, tal como China, Tailandia o Indonesia. – Gestualizo con sus manos.

La joven entrecerró los ojos, en una mirada reprobatoria y totalmente segura.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver contigo?

Ranma tragó en seco, antes de continuar.

—Bueno, tiene que ver conmigo porque...me asignaron un trabajo en el exterior.

—¡No iremos a vivir al extranjero, Ranma! – Le dejo claro de inmediato, Akane ya había dado una respuesta tajante y no cambiaría de opinión.

—Lo sé, lo sé, eso es lo bueno, no se trata de vivir. Solo debo ir por 10 días a algunos países.

Ranma se encontraba tenso y con una falsa sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Tratando de convencer a su joven esposa.

—No puedes ir. – Respondió fríamente Akane.

—¿QUÉ? – Ranma prácticamente cayó de su asiento.

Akane mordió nuevamente su labio inferior, él no podía irse, menos ahora con Kenichi, era la responsabilidad de ambos, aunque realmente esa no era la razón que le molestaba, si no mas bien su propio miedo a perderle de alguna forma. Aunque fuera temporal. Pero no se lo diría, nunca.

—Ya me oíste, no puedes irte y dejarme con «nuestro» hijo. –Apunto a Kenichi y luego a ambos.

—Akane, no es un viaje de placer, es de trabajo.

Ranma se encontraba determinado a cumplir con su trabajo, dijera lo que dijera su esposa. Akane se encontraba al tanto de eso, pudo ver su determinación y comprendía que nada lo haría cambiar de opinión, pero aún tenía una carta bajo la manga y estaba disidida a usarla.

—Claro, entonces sí tú vas, yo empiezo la universidad este año. – Dio un ultima-to.

—Pero ¿quién cuidaría a Kenichi? – Los ojos de Ranma se entrecerraron con intriga y duda en ellos.

—Puede ser tu madre o Kasumi, pero tú eliges.

Ranma se giró en su lugar, evitando mirarla, desesperado jaló su cabello, sabia que no podía despreciar ese trabajo, su única opción era consentir la decisión de Akane.

—Esta bien, empieza la universidad si quieres.

Un silencio tenso los inundo, la guerra de voluntades había logrado cargar el ambiente. Akane haciendo ejercicios de respiración logro relajarse levemente.

—Es mejor que comamos, Ranma.

* * *

_2 semanas después..._

Akane observaba nerviosamente a todos lados, el campus nunca le había parecido tan grande, asistiría a su tercera clase de tercer año en acondicionamiento físico, algunos alumnos menores la saludaron y siguieron su camino, quería hacer lo mismo pero le era imposible, sus piernas le dolían como nunca o quizás era su impresión ya que sólo había ido a dejar a Kenichi con su abuela y en tren, no había caminado más de 10 cuadras.

Pero una opresión en su pecho le impedía actuar con normalidad, se sentó en la primera banca disponible y cayó sobre ella con toda la fuerza de la gravedad.

Los pensamientos de como se encontraría su bebe le impedían concentrarse, con un suspiro cansado y un estiramiento de cuello se dirigió a un teléfono público.

Entró a la primera cabina y marcó el número de su suegra.

—¿Moshi-moshi? – Contestó su suegra bastante risueña, compartir con su nieto siempre la alegraba.

—Tía Nodoka soy Akane. – Enredó nerviosamente el cable en sus dedos.

—Akane querida ¿ocurre algo? – La voz de su madre en ley sonaba sinceramente preocupada.

—¡Oh no, no! – mintió para evitar preocupar a su suegra, la verdad es que algo ocurría y era que no estaba a gusto en ese lugar —Tan solo quería saber como esta Kenichi.

—Esta excelente le estoy dando un poco de sopa de miso y le fascina.

—Eso es genial...– Tomando una respiración profunda continuo, —tía creo que voy para allá, tengo una ventana bastante larga.

—No hay problema querida, te calentara un poco de comida. Te espero.

La llamada termino y Akane se relajó visiblemente, con un suspiro arregló su blusa blanca, especialmente en el escote, con su incipiente maternidad, Ranma ya no podía ofenderle con el tamaño de su busto, pero lamentablemente atraía más pervertidos. Con un suspiro termino arreglando su falda granate.

Abrió la puerta de la cabina y corrió hacia la estación de buses, el bus se veía en el horizonte y si no lo tomaba debería esperar varios minutos más por otro.

Con su velocidad acostumbrada subió al transporte público. Miró al conductor que la observaba con una mirada lasciva y repugnante y se cercioró de que al pagarle el pasaje notará bien su argolla de matrimonio. El chófer con una expresión de fastidio cerró las puerta y comenzó la marcha del pesado transporte.

Una mueca triste se apoderó de ella, hace más de cuatro días que su cama no tenía el calor característico de Ranma, y cuando despertaba no estaba el café que el preparaba especialmente para ella. Y Kenichi solía mirar hacia todos lados como buscando a alguien y solía soltar pequeños balbuceos parecidos a la palabra papá, pero no podía responderle mucho de todas formas, él no entendería dijera lo que dijera...

Por lo menos su suegra lograba distraerla, cosa que la universidad no lograba, con su interminable paciencia y sus clases de cocina fallidas lograba hacer que olvidara el sentimiento de aprensión que se adueñaba de ella cuando salía hacia el campus.

Siguió observando por la ventana hasta llegar a su parada.

Camino las pocas calles que la separaban de su bebe. Divisó la fachada de la casa de su suegra y abrió la puerta con naturalidad, saludo a una vecina amistosa y entro, se descalzo de forma automática y pronto su bebe apareció gateando y riendo pasos más atrás su suegra enfundada en su kimono tan elegante como siempre reía junto al niño.

—Oh, Kenichi quiere escapar de la abuela, mal Kenichi. – Habló con una falsa voz infantil.

Se agachó a la altura de su hijo y lo tomó en sus brazos, arreglando su traje-cito amarillo. Besó su mejilla y caminó con él en brazos hacia su suegra.

—Tengo la comida lista, ve a sentarte te la llevare querida.

Asintió y se encamino hacia el comedor, junto a su hijo que se divertía tirando de su blusa y babeando sus propias manos. Algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrada.

—Sabes Akane, Kenichi hoy me ha mordido y descubrí que su primer diente esta brotando. – Apareció Nodoka con una comida de delicioso olor que abría el apetito de cualquiera.

—Eso es asombroso, tía, ¿la mordió fuerte? – Preguntó realmente interesada.

—No fue algo que no pueda soportar, pero te dolerá más a ti cuando debas amamantarlo, tu sabes que es bastante malvado y travieso. – Cubrió su sonrisa con la manga de su kimono, mientras Akane asintió convencida.

—Ni lo mencioné, succiona tan fuerte que quedo adolorida bastante tiempo. – Tocó su busto como recordando.

—Lo imagino, mi Ranma era igual, hablando de mi hijo me llamó anoche, ¿has hablado con él?

La comida servida lucia apetitosa, Akane le entregó su hijo a su suegra y comenzó a devorar la deliciosa comida. Ante la mencio de su esposo de detuvo en seco.

—Sí, un poco, me ha comentado lo de la clínica.

—¿Lo de las hierbas chinas?

—Sí.

—Una pregunta Akane, ¿por qué Ranma dejó el gimnasio? - Su suegra con su hijo en brazos se sentó frente a ella con una expresión interrogantes, cuando ponía esa expresión le recordaba aun más a su esposo.

—Es una historia larga...

—Tenemos tiempo...

* * *

ƸӜƷ~~~~~~ εїз ~~~~~ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

_Akane cerró de golpe la puerta de la sala de pilates. Con mejillas sonrosadas las rabia dio paso al dolor y con un sollozo abrochó su abrigo hasta arriba tratando de ocultar inútilmente su rostro compungido. La puerta fue abierta inmediatamente después de que la joven entro y cerrada de forma estrepitosa con un gran portazo y que prácticamente se astillara._

_—Akane, escúchame._

_Los gimoteos aumentaban de nivel las lagrimas corrían por el níveo rostro de Akane. Quien sostenía el borde de las mangas que eran una talla más de lo que ella necesitaba. Pero cubría bien la función de abrigarla del frió. De todas formas era un bonito abrigo color verde musgo y que le acomodaba en su estado de embarazo. Aunque no parecía inteligente que también llevara una falda amarilla junto a gruesas medias._

_—Sniff...no._

_Con el brazo se limpio algunas lagrimas resbalando, pero sin ser suficiente ya que pronto era cubiertas por unas nuevas, pues lloraba sin control._

_—Vamos...– Rogó con voz suave._

_—No._

_Con la manga de su chaqueta Akane limpio su nariz y el pon-pon amarillo de su gorro se tambaleo con el brusco movimiento, Ranma no podía molestarse realmente con ella ni hacerla llorar, no cuando había traído el almuerzo que su madre había preparado para él, como buena esposa decidió que era su tarea, a pesar de los grados bajo cero que había ese día y que su vientre de cinco meses de gestación se mostraba orgulloso y le impedía moverse con facilidad._

_—Déjame explicarte. – No fue una suplica, sino una demanda._

_—¿Que me vas a decir? ¿No era acaso un beso? – Lo miró un segundo encaran-dolo para luego volver a cubrirse con sus manos, tratando de ocultar su rostro._

_—Sí lo era...pero – Gimoteos más fuertes interrumpían su discurso cada vez que trataba de explicarse, aburrido de la situación cerró el espacio que los separaba y la sostuvo por los hombros. —Ella me besó, yo nunca lo quise._

_Realmente no era su culpa que la acosadora de su jefa lo llamara para una "reunión" y lo sorprendiera con un beso y que no pudiera separarla antes de que ella llegara y presenciara toda la escena, sin escucharlo ni permitirle explicarse._

_—Pero no la rechazaste._

_De forma indefensa se abrazó a si misma, al ver esa reacción Ranma suspiro y se tranquilizó un poco más._

_—Es mi jefa. — Comentó como si eso explicara todo._

_—Entonces como es tu jefa dejaras que te acose cuando quiera ¡¿NO?!_

_—No, claro que no, solucionaré esto._

_—¿Renunciaras?_

_—Necesitamos el dinero._

_Con una mueca de disgustos de su esposa comprendió que no podía contra ella. —Buscaré otro, ahora deja de llorar._

_Pasó su pulgar por una lago que se deslizaba hasta su barbilla para luego saborearla. La acercó a él, rodeándola en un abrazo protector apoyo su cabeza en su cabello olor frutal, aunque algo molesta Akane correspondió el abrazo algo impedida por su estomago tamaño de un melón. Protegiéndose y calentándose en el fuerte pecho masculino._

* * *

Akane volvió a su presente observando el bello rostro de su suegra, ligeras arrugar se exhibían en la comisura de sus ojos, su cabello castaño rojizo pulcra-mente peinado en un moño a juego con su kimono. Eliminó una arruga de su falda granate y volvió la vista a Nodoka.

—Eso es lo que sucedió, la verdad no era tan largo.

—Tienes razón, Akane. Por cierto Kenichi se durmió, creo que deberían quedarse aquí hoy.

—Pero, realmente no quiero molestar. – Exclamó levemente cohibida.

—O no es molestia, no lo fue cuando venias a quedarte a los 17 y lo será ahora que eres más silenciosa y tranquila, de todas formas así estaré más tranquila.

—Muchas gracias tía. – Contestó con un incipiente sonrojo al recordar sus visitas de adolescencia.

* * *

ƸӜƷ~~~~~~ εїз ~~~~~ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

_**"Compra importante"**_

—Mira Ranma ¿no te parece hermoso? – La joven sostenía un vestido lleno de vuelos y rosado, tal como se vestiría a una muñeca hasta los zapatos estaban a juego. Los ojos de la joven lucían llenos de vida y su abultado vientre reafirmaba la suposición. —¿No lo son?

—Sí, muy lindo y todo, pero recuerda que es un hombre, no puede usar un vestido. – Al mencionar esas duras palabras, el semblante de la joven muto a uno menos alegre, con suavidad deposito la prenda en el colgador y se dirigió a la sección de cunas, buscando una adecuada para el nuevo integrante de la familia. Ranma la siguió sin decir nada, maldiciendo su poco tacto.

—Buenas tardes ¿Puedo ayudarlos? – Una mujer en un traje de oficina los miraba con una gran sonrisa y sus manos cruzadas en su regazo.

—Si´, la verdad queremos ver alguna cuna, ya sabe pequeña y linda – Akane ni siquiera lo miro o espero su respuesta, como toda madre primeriza se apresuro en decidir.

—Pues tenemos algunas perfectas para departamentos pequeños, es una suerte que vengan padres jóvenes, la mayoría ya tiene más de treinta y ya no es la misma emoción. – Camino a travez de los miles de artefactos de bebé buscando uno en especial, la pareja la seguían asombrados por el entorno.

—Bueno, la verdad no fue planeado, fue un regalo de Kami-sama. – Respondió Akane, mientras que con cariño y suavidad acariciaba su abultado vientre materno.

—Sí, un regalo. – Comentó Ranma con leve ironía, ganando un fuerte codazo en las costillas, cortesía Akane Saotome.

— Es cierto, los pequeños siempre son una bendición, quizás no les has tomado el peso aun, los niños son el futuro, son nuestro futuro y tu hijo sera una parte de ti que nadie podrá arrebatarte nunca ¿cuantos meses tiene ya? – Con una sonrisa sincera la empleada los observo unos segundos y luego continuo buscando un articulo en especial.

— seis meses, pero he engordado bastante, por lo que demuestro más.

— Ya te dije Akane, que fue una broma, luces maravillosa, especialmente para mi, ya sabes llena de vida, con ojos brillantes y gran busto.

Una sonrisa brillante fue su respuesta, la joven parecía encantada con la respuesta, especialmente con la ultima parte que le había llegado justo al autoestima aumentándolo con creces.

Un leve carraspeo los interrumpió, la empleada lucia levemente avergonzada al escuchar eso, —No luces mal y si come bastante debe ser porque ser fuerte y sano, ¡Aquí esta la cuna!

—Sí, sera fuerte y sano, como todos los de nuestra familia, ¿o no Akane? – La joven madre asintió, pero la mayoría de su atención se concentraba en la hermosa cuna frente a ella.

—Quiero esta cuna Ranma. – Comentó con emoción, ligeramente conmovida, cosa que atribuía a sus hormonas de embarazo.

—¿Cual es el precio?

—$70.000 yenes

—Por kami-sama, ¿que tiene?

— Es hipoalergenica, limpia, retiene el calor y evita el moho.

—Por favor Ranma — Akane suplico con grandes ojos cafés llenos de emoción, nuevamente atribuidos a las hormonas.

—Creo...que esta bien, nos las llevamos por favor. – Susurro´derrotado y con dolor en su bolsillo, aun haciendo cálculos mentales de como sobrevivir este mes.

—¿Quieren que se las vayan a dejar a su casa? – Preguntó la vendedora mientras hacia la boleta y les entregaba el cambio.

—No se preocupe, Ranma es fuerte y puede llevarla. – Akane sonrió con orgullo, mientras una gota recorría la sien del joven

* * *

ƸӜƷ~~~~~~ εїз ~~~~~ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

_**"Falsa Alarma"**_

—¿De verdad no hay nada que quieras decirme, Akane? – Kasumi no lucia serena y feliz como siempre, su mirada era levemente opaca y no sonreía, Akane la observó confundida.

—No que yo recuerde ¿Por qué? – Kasumi negó con un movimiento de cabeza y luego observo a su joven hermana.

—¿Entonces por que Hiro me dijo que por favor te recordara la cita que tenias mañana? – Akane se estremeció a la mención de se ginecólogo. — Akane ¿estas...?

—No, por supuesto que no, es un chequeo y control de natalidad, no es nada importante ¿por que creías eso? – Akane parecía disgustada por la falta de confianza.

—Bueno, has pasado mucho tiempo con Ranma, te quedas en su casa y ahora entrelazan sus dedos – Kasumi seguía observando a su hermana menor con nostalgia e imito el movimiento de entrelazar los dedos.

—Pero no, no es nada de eso, Kasumi.

—Puedes decirme, Akane.

—Que no, ¿estas loca? ¿Como iría a la escuela y tendría un bebé? Es imposible. – Comento ya bastante harta de la situación.

—Yo podría verlo mientras estudias. – Kasumi habló suavemente, con una expresión entre entristecida y de añoranza, parecía realmente conmocionada por el tema o no quería entender razones.

—No es nada de eso, hermana, por favor no te preocupes. Ahora debo terminar la tarea. – Besó dulcemente la mejilla de su hermana y se alejo de la cocina.

De ningún modo le diría que no era una simple visita de chequeo y menos le diría que tenia un leve atraso, si con solo la mención de el embarazo actuaba así no quería saber que diría ahora o su padre, lo mejor seria guardar el secreto por ahora, cruzaba los dedos para que todo fuera una falsa alarma, no le haría ninguna gracia terminar su ultimo año con un bebé en su vientre, de todas formas responsabilizaba a Ranma y no saldría librado de responsabilidad,no tuvo tiempo de seguir reclamándose internamente cuando un mareo la invadió y las nauseas no tardaron en hacerse presentes. Por suerte solo quedaron en eso.

Con lentitud fue al teléfono de la casa, marcó un numero ya conocido.

—Ranma, sucede algo importante ¿puedes venir?

* * *

—Debes estar bromeando ¿No? – Preguntó Ranma con una marcada expresión molesta, — Se supone que te cuidarías.

—No me culpes a mi, la responsabilidad es de los dos, lo sabes – Gritó Akane de forma brusca, para terminar bajando la cabeza y sacudiendo su cabello.

—Perdón, perdón me tomo de sorpresa ya sabes, tranquila, mejor siéntate – La obligo a volver a su puesto en medio del dojo, —Pero ¿que deberíamos hacer?

—No me preguntes a mi. Yo seré la mas afectada. – Colocó sus brazos al rededor de si misma, tratando de contenerse y evitar los sollozos.

—Tienes razón, no nos queda otra forma que...ya sabes. – Mencionó Ranma que parecía realmente distraído, sin ver nada más que la pared y por instantes a su novia.

—¿Que quieres decir? – La voz de Akane sonó bajo hasta para sus oídos y percibió el minuto exacto en donde se quebró, puede que no fuera planeado, ni esperado, pero era su bebé y el de Ranma y no había sido un error, no, claro que no, había sido una sincera demostración de amor entre ella y la persona que amaba. Ranma no podía estar hablando en serio.

—Simple, hay que tomar la responsabilidad no podemos culpar a nadie más por nuestras irresponsabilidades. – Ranma sonaba tajante y decidido, el corazón de Akane prácticamente quería salir de su pecho, un sentimiento gratificante la recorrió y no supo el minuto en ya estaba llorando sin control, aun sobre el piso del dojo y apretando fuertemente los puños.

—Tener un hijo no es como aceptar una pelea es algo grande y complicado, es algo de toda la vida – Trató de mantener la calma, pero le era imposible, los sollozos le impedían hablar con normalidad, Ranma que seguía caminando de un lado a otro se detuvo al escuchar sus categóricas palabras, miro hacia el cielo y luego se inclino al lado de la joven.

—¿Y qué? Lo amaremos y cuidaremos. – Ranma besó su frente con sumo cuidado, para luego abrazarla fuertemente, las lagrimas seguían en los ojos de Akane y ella no se molesto en detener su llanto, en ese hombro siempre dispuesto para ella era imposible hacerlo.

—¿Estas seguro? – Comentó ya un poco más calmada.

—Por supuesto, seremos los mejores padres. – Clamó Ranma mientras elevaba un puño hacia el cielo.

—Ranma... – Dijo Akane mientras pasaba el dorso de su mano sobre sus mejillas, tratando de secar sus lagrimas.

—¿Puedes verlo llamandonos papá y mamá? – Ranma ya no la observaba, él simplemente miraba un punto fijo en la pared, visualizando alguna clase de futuro.

—¡Ranma! – Akane reanudo su llamado, de forma más brusca.

—¿Qué? – Dijo Ranma por fin volviendo a la realidad, giró con rapidez su cabeza hacia la joven con una mirada intrigada.

—Te amo.

* * *

La escuela Furinkan pocas veces haba sido dividida entre chicas y chicos, exceptuando las clases de gimnasia, ahora las muchachas se encontraban en el gimnasio mientras los jóvenes fueron llevados hacia el patio, los cursos estaban organizados mediante los cursos, agradecía realmente que Nabiki se encontrara en la universidad y no dijera cosas comprometedoras sobre todo en este tipo de charlas.

Todas la jóvenes lucían ansiosas y nerviosas, otras sonrojadas y otras bastante aburridas, pero la charla de educación sexual no fue ni remotamente parecido a lo que pensaba y culpaba a esa sociedad tan reservada que intentaba por todos los medios vendar los ojos de los adolescentes. Akane mordió su labio inferior mientras pensaba en la mejor forma de dejar el lugar sin que lo notaran.

—Coman el caramelo de la pureza y manténganse virginales hasta el matrimonio. – La mujer que sostenía la canasta con algunos dulce que exhibían en su envoltura el kanji de la pureza, se los entrego a su fila, pidiendo de forma silenciosa que los repartieran hacia atrás.

—Toma, Akane. – Yuka trato de entregarle el caramelo, pero Akane simplemente quito su mano.

—No lo quiero – Respondió Akane de forma violenta.

—¿Por que? – Su amiga no parecía muy contenta con la escena que se había formado al rededor de ellas, más bien parecía abochornada.

—Ese caramelo NO cambia nada, no somos ni mejores ni peores, no quiero comer ese caramelo porque me parece una estupidez que algo tan banal como la virginidad nos defina como personas. – Akane tomó con fuera el caramelo y lo estrello contra el suelo, para posteriormente pisarlo reiteradas veces.

—¿Acaso Akana ya...? – Murmuro una chica de la clase "B", Akane podía reconocerla perfectamente, era la chica que había llevado falsos rumores a Ranma sobre que ella veía a otros chicos después de clases, y eso había provocado una de las peleas más fuertes que había tenido con él, trato de encararla, pero tratar de arreglar su relación con su prometido era infinitamente más importante, así que Tendo Akane reconocía muy bien a la chica y su odio hacia ella no había disminuido en esos meses.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia. – Rápidamente se volteo hacia la molesta joven, que no lucia del todo segura, pero eso no fue un impedimento para responder.

—¿Con Ranma? – Preguntó con burla, esperaba una respuesta y tenia que ser la correcta, si decía que no ella iría con el chisme a Ranma y él no tardaría en preguntar o molestarse, quizás al mismo tiempo, pero si decía que sí, estaría en boca de todos y no deseaba que su vida fuera del interés publico.

—Si tanto deseas saber, pues ¿con quien mas crees? o ¿aun mantenías la esperanza de salir con Ranma? Deja de soñar el no saldría contigo, ¿que te hace creer que eres suficiente? – Quiso cubrirse la boca al decir un comentario tan cruel e hiriente, pero ya estaba dicho, un silencio sepulcral se formo en el recinto y no lo aguanto más, con pasos fuertes se alejo de ahí, dando un fuerte portazo.

Camino hacia su casillero, no iba estar ningún minuto más ahí, aunque de todas formas debía ir a su cita con el ginecólogo, siguió caminando perdida en su pensamientos, tan así que cuando se encontró frente a otra persona no se detuvo, e irremediablemente cayeron.

—¡Ay! ¡Fíjate por dónde vas...Akane! – Ranma parecía disgustado, pero al reconocer el rostro de su prometida una sonrisa adorno su cara.

—¿No deberías estar en la charla, Ranma? – El joven miro hacia otro lado y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, eso no detuvo a Akane, que se acerco a él y tomó su rostro entre ambas manos. —¡Habla!

Con un suspiro Ranma comenzó a hablar —Digamos que eran bastantes explícitos y sus preguntas no eran educadas, preguntaron cosas vergonzosas, nos dieron un par de estos – Le lanzó una tira de preservativos, — Y luego huí lo más rápido que pude ¿Tú?

—Bueno, yo tuve una pelea con tu buena amiga; Ichigo, así que me fui de todas formas debo ir al medico – Ranma asintió con convicción, —Y tú debes acompañarme. – Toda color en el rostro del joven desapareció.

* * *

—¿Que te dijeron? – Ranma parecía más nervioso que nunca, tenia las pupilas dilatadas y su respiración era pesada, pero rápida, Akane tomó asiento asiento a su lado antes de hablar.

—Bueno...no estoy embarazada, Ranma. – El joven soltó un exhalo un suspiro de alivio.

—Pero no te regocijes aun, esto fue una falsa alarma, pero hemos actuado de manera irresponsable, no podemos seguir así.

—Lo sé – Habló con voz cansina, esto realmente me asusto. – Akane asintió, con una sonrisa aliviada se apoyo en el hombro de Ranma.

—Entonces...– Continuo la joven, — O nos casamos o paramos.

Ranma prácticamente se cayo del banco y Akane seguía riendo, con una risa cristalina y relajada, hace tanto tiempo que no escuchaba su risa de esa forma que ni siquiera se molesto en interrumpirla, lo único que hizo fue juntar sus manos de una forma cariñosa, pero el movimiento audaz de la joven la sorprendió, sin aviso Akane entrelazó sus dedos, y eso lo dejo sin palabras, de todas formas si ella estaba segura, él también. Y deseaba que todos supieran de alguna forma el amor que se profesaban.

—Lo haremos. – Clamó el muchacho.

—¿Hacer qué? – Habló Akane entre bostezos.

—Ya sabes. – Su voz en esta ocasión fue bastante tímida.

—¿Saber qué, Ranma? – Akane comenzaba a perder la paciencia con su enigmático prometido.

—Nos casaremos.

—Ranma, no juegues con eso. – Su corazón se detuvo al escuchar la propuesta de Ranma, pero no se dejo impactar, esa no era decisión que se tomara así como así, a la ligera, era una decisión de por vida.

—No lo hago, estoy completamente seguro.

* * *

_**Notas:** Muchas gracias por leer esta humilde historia, y gracias a todos los que le dieron follow o dejaron un review, no saben cuanto me alegran el día. He estado pensando en cambiar esto a categoría "M" porque seria injusto llegar y cambiar la así de la nada, porque puede que alguien deseara una historia sin ese contenido y es mejor verlo desde el principio, ya que recién voy en el capitulo 2, debo decir que publique un poco antes de que se cumpliera un mes, me demore bastante aun asi, gracias a todos por leer mi historia._

_**Amigo:** Hola hola, que bueno que te ha gustado, he hecho una historia más familiar, pero con varios recuerdos del pasado y espero que te guste mucho, sobre Seúl, tranquilo la terminare si o si._

_**KattytoNebel:** Sííí, una Akane más madura como aveces me gusta escribir, y sí definitivamente Ranma es un niño, espero que te guste este capitulo._

_**Querida Akane Redfox:** Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, realmente y Seúl, ya va, tranquilas babies._

_**Jannika1990:** Claro que lo continuare, muchas gracias por el comentario._

_**Akane-kun:** No, no es mucho pedir, espero que no te pierdas con los cambios de tiempo, las mariposas quizás puedan ayudarte ¡Besos!_

_**Mary:** Gracias, pero una pregunta, si te gusto tanto ¿por que no dejaste un review en Love in Seul, de todas formas se agradece._

_**Astrid Saotome:** Ya esta listo el 2._

_***Life is too short to wait***_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ranma 1/2 pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi y Viz media, hago esto sin fines de lucro y les sedo los derechos a sus dueños. ¡Amén!**

_En un beso, sabrás todo lo que he callado._

**Pablo Neruda.**

El primer beso es mágico, el segundo íntimo, el tercero rutinario.

**Raymond Chandler.**

Las batallas contra las mujeres son las únicas que se ganan huyendo.

**Napoleón I.**

* * *

**03.**

* * *

ƸӜƷ~~~~~~ εїз ~~~~~ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

La paz de la que gozaba el hogar de los Saotome era tan efímera como sus peleas, pero en esta ocasión todo era tan tranquilo como podía serlo un sábado en la mañana. En la cocina del pequeño departamento una joven se enfrascaba en la creación de un delicioso pastel, o por lo menos esperaba que resultara bien. Mientras que en el tatami de la sala, padre e hijo se encontraban recostados juntos, él bebé recostado sobre el amplio y duro pecho de su padre que siempre transmitía ese calor característicos que lograba relajar a su heredero, pero lejos de la rutina de siempre, el pequeño Kenichi lucia cansado y un poco acalorado, Ranma estaba completamente seguro de que el grueso chaleco que llevaba era el causante, con palabras suaves se encargo de quitárselo, dejándolo solo con su suave entero celeste, pero su hijo en vez de relajarse más inquieto se mostraba. Con una mirada de reojo a su esposa trata de calmar al bebé.

—¿Qué pasa Kenichi? ¿Quieres estar con mamá? – Con habilidad se puso de pie, con el infante aun en sus brazos.

Ranma inicio una paseo de un lado a otro todo con el afán de calmarlo o hacerlo dormir, sin producir el efecto deseado Kenichi más se esforzaba en moverse, con un grito agudo de frustración tan propios de los niños dejo caer su pequeña cabeza sobre el hombro de su padre.

—¡AKANEEE! – Con su hijo en brazos se dirigió hasta su pequeña cocina. —¿Akane?

—¿Qué? – Akane se movía de un lado a otro, buscando cosas que añadir a su cuenco de preparación.

Por un momento fijó su vista en su esposo que se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta en una pose alerta, con su hijo en brazos, el pequeño estiraba con fuerza sus brazos hacia ella tratando de captar su atención.

—Kenichi quiere verte, mamá. – Explicó Ranma como si la situación ya no fuera obvia por si misma.

Pero sin impedir que la joven sonrío enternecida mientras limpiaba sus manos en su delantal de cocina y con rapidez se acercó hacia Kenichi.

—Nunca dejas trabajar en paz a mamá ¿No, niño travieso? – El abrazo maternal de Akane siempre lograba calmar a su hijo, el amor que le transmitía cada vez que lo tocaba era imposible de describir, tantos meses de agotamiento físico, dolores de espalda, contracciones y antojos se vieron olvidados cuando por fin puedo tomar a su bebé por primera vez, rodeada del amor de su esposo, compartiendo juntos el momento de conocer a el fruto de su amor, como le gustaba llamarlo, pero el instinto de madre no estaba ausente en esta ocasión, él presentimiento de que algo ocurría capto su atención de forma inmediata, con grandes ojos castaños, llenos de preocupación observo a su retoño al no encontrar nada visible dirigió su mirada suplicante a su esposo. Con suavidad Ranma colocó su brazo al rededor de sus hombros, entendiendo su suplica silenciosa de que necesitaba ser confortada.

Su temperatura era elevada podía sentirlo al tocar su frente y estaba incomodo era notoria por la forma en que se removía, con suavidad tanteo su frente para asegurarse del todo y una mueca de disgusto se formo en su rostro al verificarlo.

—Ranma ¿Puedes traerme el termómetro?

Ranma levemente ajeno a las divagaciones de su esposa asintió y se encaminó hacia el botiquín en el baño.

Para Akane no era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a esa situación, su hijo ya contaba con 11 meses y su lista de resfríos ya llevaba al menos seis. Pero le era imposible no preocuparse, cada vez que ocurría su corazón se comprimía un poco y una angustia se instalaba en su pecho de forma parcial, hasta que todo peligro pasara. No olvidaba la ocasión en que su fiebre y tos habían sido especialmente altas y había sido uno de los primeros resfrío fuertes de su bebé y no sabia como actuar, no hacía más que llorar al mismo tiempo que su hijo, totalmente inútil.

* * *

—¿Akane? – Ranma no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que ocurría en su casa, al abrir la puerta escucho inmediatamente los leves sollozos de su esposa y el fuerte llanto de su hijo. No era un llanto normal, era algo angustiado, casi doloroso.

Camino hacia la única y principal habitación lo más rápido que su formación marcial le permitió.

Tomó con fuerza el frió pomo nervioso de lo que podría haber adentro, llenándose de valor abrió la puerta.

En la cama, su hijo parecía afiebrado y emitía un fuerte llanto, a su lado Akane escondía su cabizbajo rostro sobre sus manos, aun si sus sollozos eran audibles.

—¿Qué pasó? – La observó con preocupación.

—Kenichi...Kenichi está enfermo...tiene fiebre, le puse paños fríos, pero no se le quita...¡No sé qué hacer! – Su esposa lucia aterrada, sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llanto, Akane nunca había sido una persona inútil, pero al parecer se había visto superada en esta ocasión, ahogando su preocupación por ella se enfoco en lo importante en ese minuto.

Con lentitud se acercó hacia su hijo y colocó la mano sobre su frente, efectivamente estaba ardiendo en fiebre tal como dijo Akane. Con una falsa seguridad lo tomó en sus brazos, lo arropó lo que mas pudo y se dirigió a su esposa aun llorando, pero con sus grandes ojos analizando cada movimiento que él hacia.

—Trae la tarjeta del hospital y la tarjeta de los medicamentos.

Aún con lágrimas en los ojos, Akane asintió mientras corría en buscada de los documentos.

Mientras Akane aun no volvía Ranma armó el bolso del infante llenándolo con sus cosas más importantes, pañales, ropa de cambio, toallitas húmedas y fue por leche en polvo a la cocina, al terminar eso buscó un abrigo para su esposa acaba de llegar de la calle, sabia perfectamente el frió que hacia fuera.

—Aquí están, Ranma.

Akane apareció corriendo por el estrecho pasillos hasta encontrarse con Ranma, frente a frente, aunque separados por varios centímetros de altura.

—Muy bien, toma, ponte eso y dame los papeles.

Akane tomó su abrigo con algunos problemas al colocárselo y caminaron con pasos acelerados hacia la entrada de su departamento.

La joven ayudo a calzarse a su esposo y bajaron corriendo las escaleras del edificio, sentían las mejillas ardientes y su nariz ya estaba roja y congelada cuando pudieron tomar un taxi.

La llegada al hospital fue rápida y nerviosa. Akane no paraba de morderse las uñas cuando pasaban de una sala de examen a otra, Ranma la observaba en silencio, enfocándose en el diagnóstico de su hijo pero confortandola lo mejor que podía, tomando su mano o abrazándola cada vez que podía. Cuando por fin terminaron los exámenes, su médico de cabecera los recibió en su oficina.

Ranma aun cargaba a su hijo, que ahora se encontraba dormido en su hombro, tratando de animar a su esposa sostuvo su mano cálida, Akane lo observó detenidamente por unos segundos y luego apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, tal como su hijo. Buscando reconfortarse en la amplitud de sus hombros.

—Bueno, Señores Saotome, es una simple resfriado y la fiebre fue por estar combatiendo la enfermedad y que se encontraba muy abrigado con los medicamentos que les estoy recetando estará bien en una semana como máximo.

—Muchas gracias Doctor.

Con pasos lentos caminaron hasta la entrada principal, las puertas se abrieron frente de ellos y el frío los impacto de lleno, procuraron abrigar más a su hijo.

—Soy una pésima madre y enfermera. – Escondió su rostro entre la manta de Kenichi que sostenía previamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – Ranma parecía desentendido de sus sentimientos de culpa, con un suspiro de resignación, Akane respondió.

—Estaba tan asustada, Kenichi lloraba muy fuerte y no supe que hacer, por suerte llegaste tú, o juro que solo habría llorado junto a él toda la noche.

—No eres una pésima madre, eres dulce y cuidadosa, te preocupas de todo, lo cuidas todo el día, solo que aveces no sabes que hacer, no significa que seas una pésima madre, a todos les ha ocurrido alguna vez.

—Vayamos a casa, Bobo – La reconfortantes palabras de su esposo habían logrado calmar el ardor en su pecho, con una sonrisa paro el primer taxi disponible.

* * *

ƸӜƷ~~~~~~ εїз ~~~~~ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

—Aquí esta. – Ranma le entregó el termómetro a su esposa y Akane agradeció con una inclinación de cabeza mientras lo utilizaba en su hijo, a pesar de las quejas que Kenichi emitía por el frió contacto con el aparato.

—Pa..papá...– Logro articular Kenichi con bastante dificultad, pero se vio recompensado con la sonrisa orgullosa de su padre. Ranma se acerco a remover su cabello cariñosamente, mientras su hijo lucia distraído besó su frente con dulzura.

—Mira como me delata, eres un traidor. – Akane rió al ver como su hijo usaba esa táctica cada vez con más frecuencia, cada vez que ella lo obligaba a comer o hacer algo que no deseara, él llamaba a su padre con toda la intención de delatarla.

Ranma sostuve la cálida mano de su hijo, cada vez que lo veía una parte de él que creía, no existía se hacia presente, este bebé era más que la declaración más grande de amor por su esposa, era una persona, aunque ahora fuera indefenso y dependiente, ese bebé los necesitaba más que a nada y eso le encantaba —No, no es un traidor, solo es listo ¿Qué estabas cocinando? – Ranma preguntó con una expresión asustada, afortunadamente pasó desapercibida para ella.

—Solo un pastel. – Ranma suspiro aliviado. Tenía un día más de vida.

—¿De fresas?

—Sí. – Le sonrió por un instante y luego volvía su atención a su hijo mientras quitaba el aparato que indicaba la temperatura.

—¿Por alguna razón en especial? – Akane examinó de cerca el termómetro que indicaba una temperatura normal.

—Sí, quiero comer pastel.

—Me gusta la idea. – Akane besó la frente de su hijo y se lo entregó a su esposo.

—¿Ranma? – Ya en la cocina seguía revolviendo su masa con suavidad, cosa bastante extraña en ella que cada vez que cocina se empeñaba en usar todos sus conocimientos de artes marciales.

—¿Sí, Akane? – El joven se recostó en el tatami con el infante en su regazo y que se mostraba somnoliento y tiraba de la camisa de su padre para llamar su atención.

—¿Deberíamos tener otro bebé? – Evito mirarlo directamente por el miedo a su respuesta, las mejillas de Akane estaban sonrojadas y ardientes, el joven no salía de su estado de sorpresa.

Ranma no sabia que decir, su hijo era una bendición y los unía fuertemente, pero no era el mejor momento para agrandar la familia.

—Yo...– Su mente se negaba a decir las palabras correctas, —No creo que sea una muy buena idea, recién recibí un ascenso hace poco, y tú retomaste tus clases. Sabes que nuestro Kenichi es adorable y pequeño, pero los bebés son ridículamente costosos y no estamos en condiciones...aún.

Desde la cocina la joven asentía, —Sí...tienes razón.

* * *

—Si quieres yo voy a dejar a Kenichi, Akane. – Ranma recostado sobre el marco de la puerta, observaba a su esposa frente al espejo, ordenando su corto cabello y aun en pijama. Los movimientos de ella parecían mecánicos pero ejecutados por un zombie, de los cinco minutos que llevaba ahí, Akane aun no lograba tomar su cepillo de dientes correctamente.

—Vas a llegar tarde, no te preocupes, Ranma. – Aunque ese día sus clases no comenzaban hasta las 9.30, como toda ama de casa se levantaba a las seis y media para preparar el desayuno de su familia, cosa que Ranma no agradecía del todo, y para llevar a su hijo a casa de su suegra.

—Puedo hacerlo, además anoche te desvelaste con Kenichi, duerme ahora. – Akane detuvo su tarea para observarlo incrédula.

—¿De verdad?

—Claro. – Con una sonrisa se acercó lentamente hacia su esposa y la besó con dulzura, posicionándose sus manos sobre su cintura, —Nos vemos más tarde.

Con eso Ranma desapareció, seguramente a buscar a su hijo, lo mejor seria que Kenichi no la viera, en este instante dormía aun en la cuna ubicada en la habitación matrimonial, pero con su voz lo despertaría y comenzaría a llorar pidiendo que Akane lo cargue, el mismo berrinche que hacia cada vez que lo llevaba con su abuela.

La puerta principal se cerró indicando la salida de su esposa y decidió correr hacia la cama para descansar unas horas más.

* * *

ƸӜƷ~~~~~~ εїз ~~~~~ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

—Entonces, Akane ¿tienes un hijo? – Pasear por el campus definitivamente no era su actividad predilecta, pero a veces era bueno tomar un poco más de aire y disfrutar los lindos paisajes que ofrecía la universidad.

—Sí, lo tuve al principio de mi segundo año de carrera. – Su compañera parecía meditar en sus palabras seriamente.

—Eso es genial, Akane. – Sonrío de medio lado y miró hacia el horizonte, —Oh, vaya, mira ¿No es Ranma Saotome?

Akane miró directamente hacia donde su compañera apuntaba, efectivamente era así, Ranma cursaba Traumatología, cosa que aún le parecía una broma, y en ese minutos estaban teniendo una clase al aire libre, podía notar como tenían que hallar y nombrar los huesos en el cuerpo de su compañero, pero la acompañante de Ranma era efectivamente una mujer y no le gustaba nada el hecho de que tuviera que tocarla. Aunque su racionalidad decía: "Tranquila, tú eres su esposa y ya tienen un hijo ¿acaso no confías en él?". Sus celos e inseguridades gritaban: "¿Confiar en él? Pero es un hombre y tu recién tuviste un hijo, mira lo mal que estas.

Con todo su auto control aplacó las voces de su mente y miró a su compañera con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—Que suerte tiene esa chica, estar ahí con Ranma, ¿sabes? Voy a pedirle una cita, es que es tan guapo.

Akane no ocultó su malestar al escuchar eso y sin decir palabra corrió en dirección a su esposo.

—Hola, Ranma. – Saludó tímidamente con una mano detrás de la espalda.

—¡Akane! – Sin sorprender a nadie con sus acciones, se acercó a su esposa,no muchos conocían su relación, la mayoría los habían visto juntos y no se sorprendían por sus acciones tan cercanas. Ademas de que la similitud de sus apellido les hacían creer que eran parientes.

—Quería saber ¿podríamos cenar carne asada hoy? Dijiste que saldrías temprano y la verdad tengo un poco de antojo. – Ranma sonrió sutilmente mientras acomodaba el flequillo de Akane.

—¿Carne asada? Me gusta la idea ¿Qué te parece si te voy a buscar a casa de madre cuando salga?

Akane asintió con una gran sonrisa.

—Perfecto te veo allá. – Con una sonrisa un poco más pequeña se despidió de su esposo y se giró, aunque deseara besarle, sabía perfectamente que no podía, las demostraciones de afecto en Japón y para rematar en lugares públicos estaban moralmente prohibidas. Con pasos rápidos alcanzó el lado de su compañera.

—Vaya, Akane, que pícara, llegar y lanzarte así ¿Qué diría el padre de tu hijo? – Su amiga le guiñó el ojo de forma confidente.

—Hana, Ranma es mi esposo.

—¡¿Qué?! – Gritó tan fuerte que prácticamente media universidad se giró a observarlas.

—Es mi esposo. – Le enseño su dedo anular, —Por eso Saotome Akane ¿No hiciste la relación?

—Pensé que eran parientes y ¿Ranma es el padre de tu hijo?

Akane sonrió de lado, asintió con un ritmo lento e irónico, la pregunta le molestaba, ciertamente, de todas formas le indicó que siguieran caminando.

—Por supuesto, es mi novio desde que tenía 16 años más o menos.

Hana no parecía creerlo, con la boca semi abierta y ojos grandes e incrédulos creaba un divertida imagen de conmoción.

—¿Desde los 16 años? Eso es mucho tiempo.

Akane asintió totalmente de acuerdo.

Era mucho tiempo, demasiado tiempo, prácticamente seis años de novio era bastante tiempo para conocerse, pero formar familia era otra cosa. Ciertamente ellos se adelantaron varios años.

* * *

_**"Estoy embarazada"**_

—¿Estas bien, Akane? ¿Te mareaste? – La voz de Nabiki era trasmitida como con eco hasta que poco a poco se fue aclarando. Akane aun apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta trataba de sostenerse.

—No, estoy bien, de todas formas no se me va a quitar. – Akane suspiró de forma audible. Un suspiro agotado de quien se sabe enferma e incurable.

—¿De qué estás hablando? – Nabiki sonrió de medio lado con una ceja enarcada.

—¿Quieres sentarte? – Akane trató de cambiar de tema.

—Sí, necesito saber para que me llamaste tan urgente.

Akane se mantuvo cabizbaja, sentándose con cuidado, Nabiki lucía confundida al ver la reacción de su hermana, desde que se habían cansado era bastante feliz y su carrera de enfermería la traía siempre llena de energía, tan diferente a como lucia ahora.

—Tengo que darte una noticia importante. – Sus manos se movían inquietamente de un lugar a otro escarbando los bordes de la mesa, detalle que no pasaba desapercibido para su hermana mayor.

—Puedes decirme ya, estas bastante extraña.

—Estoy embarazada.

Su mirada traviesa y juguetona cambió drásticamente a una de impresión. Su voz tardo de emerger de su garganta, pero finalmente lo hizo.

—Wow, eso es...es un poco triste – Akane permanecía mirando hacia el suelo, con un semblante compungido, —Eres bastante joven, ambos lo son, pero los felicito, sé que serán buenos padres. – Cálidamente tomó la mano de su hermana.

—¿Tú crees? – Nabiki pudo distinguir claramente sus ojos cristalinos cuando Akane levantó su rostro, parecía a punto de romper a llorar.

—Por supuesto, tú amas los niños y a Ranma, ahora podrás comenzar tu propia familia y Ranma estará junto a ti, todo estará bien de todas formas están casados ¿Ves?

Se acercó a su hermana menor con la intención de confortarla, su hermana al sentir el contacto no tardo en quebrantarse y llorar en el hombro de Nabiki.

—Tenía tanto miedo, quise no tenerlo, pero me fue imposible y a Ranma ni siquiera le parecía una opción y aun tengo miedo, miedo de los cambios, miedo de mi y de él, que no sepamos que hacer... – Nabiki seguí palmeando su espalda.

—Lo harán bien, todos estamos para ustedes, será un niño lindo y fuerte, ya lo verás...

* * *

_**"Mí bebé"**_

—Entonces Señora Saotome. – El decano era el único en llamarla así y estar consiente de su situación y matrimonio. —Déjame entender, no va a terminar el año porque esta esperando, pero venía a informarme de todas formas.

—Sí.

—Bueno Señora Saotome esa es una noticia maravilloso no debe lucir tan triste, los niños son una bendición.

—Lo sé, solo que fue sorpresivo. – Sonrió amablemente.

—Muchas gracias decano, ahora debo irme, gracias por todo.

Con dos inclinaciones de cabeza salió de la oficina, recorrió los extensos caminos con prisa sin fijarse en el entorno, hasta que llegó a la salida principal, con nostalgia miro hacia el campus, ya no estudiaría ahí en un buen tiempo.

Las lagrimas se acumularon en la comisura de sus ojos, pero no cayeron.

Tomó el primer autobús hasta algún centro comercial.

Al tomar el primer asiento disponible una pesadez en su estómago se hizo presente y añoró un pedazo de pizza.

—Creo bebé que quieres un poco de comida. – Con dulzura acarició su vientre.

Al ver su acción miró hacia los lados vigilando si alguien había visto su pequeña muestra de amor, nadie parecía interesado.

Volvió a acariciar su estómago con cariño.

—Sabes bebé quizás todo esto no sea tan malo.

Claramente no recibió respuesta, pero se sintió bastante más relajada y feliz. La pesada carga en su espalda iba desapareciendo poco a poco.

Al llegar al centro comercial, la zona de comida parecía más que tentadora. Y al parecer el bebé pensó lo mismo, ya que sintió un leve movimiento, prácticamente imperceptible en su vientre.

* * *

ƸӜƷ~~~~~~ εїз ~~~~~ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

—Sí, tía, parece que sus dientes de arriba le duelen más que los de abajo, y aveces le sube la fiebre y no me deja asistir a la universidad, quiere que lo abracé y que me acueste con él, pero no puedo decirle que no.

Akane seguia arrullando suavemente a su hijo a pesar de que el pequeño Kenichi ya había caído dormido en sus brazos poco después de amamantarlo.

—Sí, lo noté por lo que le di un poco de alga seca para que se calmara y estaba bastante feliz, te voy a dar un poco para que lleves.

—Sería genial, tía... ¿qué hora es?

Nodoka miró hacia el reloj sobre la mesa de entrada antes de responder.

—Dos y media, Ranma ya debe estar por llegar, recuerda abrigarte y a Kenichi, el otoña prácticamente esta aquí.

Akane asintió en confirmación.

—Es verdad, ya esta haciendo frío.

—Akane querida, sabes hay algo que me intriga hace bastante tiempo ¿Que piensas hacer cuando termines la universidad?

La joven miró a su hijo y sonrió cómplice.

—Yo creo que voy a descansar, no voy a trabajar hasta que Kenichi esté un poco más grande, lo mejor será que continúe viéndolo, él me necesita.

Nodoka parecía convencida y totalmente de acuerdo, arregló una pequeña arruga en su kimono, y se levantó inmediatamente cuando la puerta de entrada sonó indicando un visitante.

Akane con un poco más de dificultad por el peso añadido de su bebé se puso de pie y camino hacia la entrada. Ranma apareció llevando un abrigo negro y con las manos dentro de los bolsillos.

—Hola, Akane ¿Estás lista? – La joven sonrió y re acomodo a su hijo en sus brazos.

—Sí...¿Dónde está el bolso de Kenichi?

—Yo lo traigo – Nodoka corrió hacia su habitación en busca del bolso y tratando de darle privacidad a la joven pareja.

—Luces muy linda hoy. – Akane sonrió con ironía, su esposo no era bueno alabando, con pasos rápidos se acercó a él y parándose de puntillas deposito un pequeño beso en sus labios.

—Vamos la carne asada espera.

Con cuidado Akane logró calzarse y Nodoka volvió con el bolso, que Ranma recibió sin problemas.

Se despidieron amablemente de Nodoka y partieron hacia su lugar predilecto de carne asada.

Al llegar observaron que no había demasiados comensales y se sentaron en cojines sobre el suelo, como correspondía a un local de estilo oriental.

—Sabes, algunos de tus profesores han preguntado si estas bien, que has faltado bastante ¿Hay algún problema?

Akane negó mientras abotonaba el chaleco de Kenichi quien había despertado en el trayecto y ahora se sentaba orgullosamente en la silla de los niños.

—No es que aveces Kenichi esta un poco cansado y prefiero quedarme con él.

—Ya veo.

Ranma asintió con una mezcla de inseguridad y felicidad, sabía perfectamente que su esposa no estaba especialmente feliz cuando se enteró de su embarazo, pero luego se volvió bastante cariñosa, pero ahora esperaba que no usara a Kenichi como excusa para ser irresponsable.

—Soy Tamako ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? – La mesera que solía atenderlos hizo aparición y sonrió al verlos.

—El menú uno, por favor, Tamako. – Ranma le indicó con el menú.

—Por supuesto, veo que ya nació su bebé, es una hermosura, ¿no quieren un tenedor para él?

—No te preocupes, yo le doy la comida.

—Con permiso. – La mesera se alejó hacia la cocina.

—¿Cómo está comiendo Kenichi? – Con suavidad delineo la mano de su esposa y el bebé reía al jugar con las llaves de su madre.

—Ya sabes, no le gusta comer, tengo que obligarlo, ya lo has visto en la cena.

—¿Será un problema de tu familia? – Akane apretó sus puños indignada.

—Claro, cuando la gente dice «Oh, que bebé más hermoso», lo primero que dices es «Es un Saotome», pero ahora tiene un defecto es un Tendô ¿No?

—Sí.

—¡RANM...

—Aquí está su carne. – Con rapidez la mesera dejó los platos sobre la mesa y se alejó de la zona de conflicto.

La joven sólo gruño y dedicó su atención a Kenichi que trataba de alcanzar un plato de arroz.

—Kenichi ama el arroz. – El aludido mantenía su boca abierta esperando que la comida llegará a su boca. —Pero no quiere vegetales.

Akane cesó en su intento y dejó a Kenichi jugar con sus llaves nuevamente.

—¿Ya esta lista la carne, Ranma? – El joven sonrió mientras volteaba los distintos trozos de carne sobre la pequeña parrilla.

—Espera un poco, Akane, no es tan rápido.

Pero Akane no se encontraba del todo bien, su cabeza pesaba y las mejillas le ardían y el olor de la carne asada la estaba provocando en demasía y no podía aguantar mucho más.

—Pronto va a ser el día del niño, Ranma ¿Qué le daremos a Kenichi? – Amablemente Ranma distribuyó la comida en los platos, poniendo extra en la de su esposa, que la cortaría y le daría a su hijo como tenían por costumbre.

—¿Un día en la nieve? – La idea de un pequeño y relajado en un pintoresco y agradable lugar sonaba espléndido. —Suena tentador, ¡Ay, Kenichi!

Siguió intentando que tragara sus vegetales.

—Dale un poco de carne, Akane. – Ranma se estiró hacia el otro extremo de la mesa y Kenichi recibió gustosa el pedazo de carne en su boca.

—También de comer sus vegetales, Ranma. – Akane sé mantuvo observándolo seriamente.

—A ningún niño le gusta los vegetales, mamá, deja que coma su carne. – Con un suspiro Akane admitió su derrota, con rapidez cortó su carne en pequeños trozos.

—Deliciosa carne, ¡Mhh! A Kenichi le gusta mucho. – El bebé comía con ahínco, exhibiendo sus pequeños dientes. —Mañana no iré a la universidad, Kenichi tiene control médico.

—Mi madre puede llevarlo. – Argumento aun con la boca llena.

—No, yo lo haré, soy su madre y se mejor lo que le sucede. – Akane le dedicó su mejor mirada sin derecho a replica, Kenichi sólo reía y trataba de comer el arroz en sus manos.

* * *

_**"Toda va mejor"**_

—¿Cómo has estado, Akane? – Kasumi siempre atenta sonreí amablemente mientras depositaba la tasa de té frente a su hermana menor.

—Muy bien, las cosas han estado mejor, Ranma y yo ya hemos podido comprar más cosas para nuestro bebé. – Akane mantuvo una sonrisa mientras acariciaba levemente su vientre.

—¿Saben el sexo?

—Sí, nos dijeron hace una semana, será un varón y aun estamos decidiendo su nombre.

—Ya veo, eso es magnífico y ¿como estás tú? ¿Tienes la enfermedad de la mañana? – La joven que se mantenía serena rió al escuchar su pregunta.

—No, la verdad no, me he mareado un par de veces y me duele el busto, pero si no fuera por eso no me daría cuenta que estoy embarazada, excluyendo la barriga, claramente. – Todo lo que decía era cierto y a pesar de llevar poco más de 13 semanas su vientre era bastante abultado y su médico explicaba que sería un niño grande y fuerte, Ranma al escuchar eso no había parado de sonreír comentando que su hijo era todo un Saotome. Pero Akane se había negado a responderle con algún comentario irónico, su sonrisa la desarmó por completo, esa misma sonrisa grande y despreocupada, que pocas veces lograba ver en él.

—¿Cómo está Ranma con todo esto?

Esa era toda una pregunta, ¿qué podía responder? Cada vez que lo veía llegar con grandes ojeras y un poco de comida lograba prácticamente hacerla llorar (cosa que atribuía a las hormonas de embarazada) Ranma estaba cansado, aunque lo negará, los fin de semanas siempre se dormía bastante temprano, denotando su cansancio extremo y lo entendía, aunque él siempre fue energía y movimientos, él trabajo y la universidad lo estaban matando, por no mencionar sus esfuerzos por reconfortarla y ser un buen esposo. La pregunta seguía ahí y Akane no sabía que responder.

—Fue él que mejor lo tomó, ambos estábamos preocupados, habíamos dicho que no tendríamos hijos hasta que termináramos la universidad, pero los imprevistos llegan y él lo sabía.

Kasumi escuchaba atentamente, había observado toda la situación y podía percibir un poco de miedo y preocupación mal disimulados en la voz de Akane, su hermana no estaba lista para una responsabilidad así, aunque estuviera en su segundo año de universidad o en décimo, pero le alegraba ver como se había adaptado a la situación y ahora resplandecía, brillaba dónde fuera, con su gran sonrisa y su pequeña barriga lograba iluminar un sala entera y por esa misma escena era que Ranma se esforzaba el doble, tratando de que ella no dejara de sonreír y que nada les faltara. Quizás no eran los más maduros o adecuados para ese papel pero tenían determinación y esfuerzo y eso era lo más importante.

—¿Sabes? Encontré unos objetos de mamá que quizás puedan ayudarte, yo también estaré para ti y tía Nodoka, cualquier cosa que ocurra y necesites ayuda, sólo debes decírnoslo.

* * *

—¿Entonces vienes o no? – Una de sus compañeras de instituto insistía en que se reunieran hoy.

—No sé, Hana, estoy con Kenichi y no sé si llegue temprano para verlo. – Akane observaba atentamente a su hijo, que se encontraba en medio del piso con varios juguetes a su alrededor, ella sabia que no debía perderle de vista por mucho tiempo.

—Eso no es problema, ven con él. No nos molesta, así podríamos conocerlo. – El timbre de voz de su compañera era demasiado emocionado para su gusto, le recordaba bastante a Shampoo cada vez que veía a Ranma.

—No lo sé, Hana, a veces Kenichi grita mucho o llora, no dejara que nadie se divierta. – Trataba de rechazar la oferta de la manera más educada posible, aunque todo lo dicho era verdad.

—A ver ¿Cuantos años tiene Kenichi? – La voz de compañera fue demasiado demandante para su gusto.

—13 meses, pero ese no es...

—No te preocupes, no molestara.

—Esta bien, de todas formas veré si Ranma puede quedarse con él. – Con cansancio Akane dio por perdida la situación.

—Bueno, te esperamos. – La llamada fue terminada.

Akane miró detenidamente el teléfono, rogando a todas las deidades posible que Ranma le diera una respuesta positiva, pero sus manos se negaban a marcar el numero, con un poco más de insistencia logro llamar.

El teléfono sonó unas cuatro veces hasta que la llamada fue atendida.

—¿Ranma?

—¿Qué sucede, Akane? – El cansancio era notable en su esposo y sintió una punzada de culpabilidad, al pensar que por culpa de ellos, Ranma debía trabajar el doble de su capacidad, extrañamente estaba más sensible de lo acostumbrado y deseo de forma vehemente que él pudiera estar ahí para confortarla y abrazarla como solo el sabia hacer.

—¿No hay posibilidad de que hoy llegues más temprano.

—Mhh, no lo creo, tengo trabajo pendiente ¿Por qué? – Ranma podía ser bastante despistado en cuanto a todo y aveces terriblemente insensible, pero desde ahí podía sentir la tristeza en la voz de Akane, y se preguntaba desde cuando estaba así, estos días se la había pasado llorando por los rincones, reclamando su atención como una niña pequeña, la Akane emocional era bastante adorable, pero nada practica, debía recordar que el trabajo produce dinero y el dinero mueve al mundo, con toda la fuerza de voluntad posible, se prohibió dejar el trabajo ese día hasta que terminara todo lo pendiente.

—No, no es nada. – Miró hacia todos lados, buscando fisgones, cámaras o grabadoras, pero lo único que vio fue a Kenichi recostándose en el tatami mientras refregándose los ojos producto del cansancio, a veces olvidaba que este no era el Dojo Tendo, —Te amo.

—Yo también. – Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y pronuncio sus palabras con más suavidad de la usual.

La llamada se corto y la joven suspiro con tristeza, al levantar la vista se fijo en que su hijo se encontraba dando pequeños pasos hacia ella, sonriendo orgullosa, espero que llegara a su lado.

—Kenichi eres tan inoportuno como tu padre. – Akane caminaba cargando a su hijo dormido, con suavidad acomodo su flequillo húmedo por el sudor y besó una de sus regordetas mejillas.

Cuando el tren se detuvo sostuvo fuertemente a su hijo y la pañalera, con cuidado se subió al vagón prácticamente vació. No tuvo problemas en encontrar un asiento y se relajo mientras esperaba llegar a su estación.

—Que suerte, mira a quien encontré. – Una cabellera purpura se filtro por su visión periférica, confirmando sus sospechas volteo hacia el asiento contiguo.

—Shampoo, que bueno...verte. – Trató de sonreír.

—Lo mismo digo ¿Este es Kenichi? – Akane asintió, —Que rápido pasa el tiempo, es muy guapo, como su padre ¡Oh! Me gustaría charlar, pero es mi estación, ve a vernos al Neko Hanten. – La puertas se abrieron y Shampoo se apresuro en salir.

—Emm..sí.

Sin saber que más responder, miro hacia donde la figura femenina había desparecido recientemente, Shampoo lucia bien, bien era un eufemismo, lucia excelente, radiante y feliz.

No tuvo más tiempo de analizar a su ex rival amorosa, cuando el tren ya estaba en su estación.

Con pasos rápidos llego al pequeño departamento de su compañera, en algún minuto Kenichi ya se había despertado, Kenichi la examinaba por segundos y luego volvía a recostarse en su pecho con pereza y bostezando continuamente.

Al llegar a su destino miro fijamente la puerta, arreglo su ropa lo mejor que pudo y a su hijo, con fuerza golpeo la gruesa puerta.

—Akane, que gusto que llegaste ¿El viaje estuvo bien? Vamos pasa.

Levemente cohibida entró en el viejo departamento de su compañera, más jóvenes la esperaban sentadas en la sala de estilo occidental, ella indudablemente prefería el estilo tradicional, pero sabia que varios jóvenes de su generación pensaban otra cosa, Kenichi se agarraba fuertemente de ella y miraba todo con sus grandes y azules ojos que siempre lograban llamar la atención de todos.

—Oh, que cosa más hermosa ¿puedo cargarlo? – La joven a la que identificaba como Kimiko, lucia emocionada y ansiosa por cargar a Kenichi, con una sonrisa le entrego a su pequeño.

—Es precioso – Sus demás compañeras secundaban su opinión y Akane sentía aun más orgullo.

—¿Cuanto tiene?

—13 meses. – Respondió automáticamente.

—¿Como se llama?

—Kenichi. – Su hijo lucia bastante cómodo en los brazos de la que debería ser una extraña para él.

—¿Sabes a quien se parece? A Ranma Saotome, de la sección de estudio del cuerpo y artes marciales, es igual podría pasar por su hijo. – La joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes no siempre tenia una buena actitud, pero últimamente parecía descargarla más sobre Akane en forma de comentarios irónicos.

—Oh Yurika, que distraída eres, Ranma es el padre de Kenichi, es el esposo de Akane. – Respondió su anfitriona, su compañera más antigua, Hana.

—¡¿Estas casada con Ranma Saotome?! – Todas las jóvenes lucia una gran conmoción y podía leer la decepción claramente en sus rostros.

—Bueno...yo

—Claro que sí, Akane Saotome, Ranma Saotome, Kenichi Saotome ¿Comprendes? – Hana volvía a rescatarla.

—Vaya, si que eres buena guardando secretos, Akane. – Kimiko le guiño una ojo de forma confidente.

—Y ¿Donde esta Ranma ahora? – Una pregunta que ella también se preguntaba todos los días con un poco de miedo a la respuesta.

—En su trabajo. – Akane respondió con desgano.

—¿No lo extrañas? Si yo estuviera casada me gustaría que mi esposo este todo el día conmigo. – Otra vez la joven y soñadora Kimiko hablaba.

—Sí..yo...estoy...acostumbrada de cierta forma. – Suavemente Akane se recostó en el sillón familiar.

—Que suerte que no lo estas Kimiko, o si no, no tendrían que comer, Ranma es un padre de familia, Akane lo entiende, él se preocupa por los dos ¿No es así, Akane?

—Ranma es un excelente esposo y padre, siempre se ha preocupado por nosotros.

—Que romántico, la esposa aun enamorada de su esposo, a pesar de que la llama comienza apagarse. – Yurika definitivamente comenzaba a irritarla.

—¡Ay, Yurika! Tú con tus comentarios mal intencionados, no le prestes atención, Akane, ustedes son jóvenes y vigorosos, esas cosas le ocurren a la gente de más edad. – Hana se levanto con energía, mirando los rincones, buscando algo en especifico.

—No importa, realmente no me identifica, estamos bastante bien, yo lo amo y el a mi, estamos más que bien.

—¿Ves? Por cierto, Akane ¿No te dan ganas de tener otro bebé tan lindo como este? – Un presentimiento logro que Akane sintiera un leve sudor frió recorriendola, con ejercicios de respiración se obligó a calmarse.

—Créeme que lo he pensado, pero no esta en los planes, si ocurriera tan solo tendríamos que hacernos cargo. Mi bebé tampoco fue planeado, pero aun así lo amamos.

—¿De verdad?

—Por supuesto. – Kenichi ala saber que hablaban de él exhibió una de sus encantadoras sonrisas que lograron enternecer a sus compañeras de universidad. Definitivamente era un Saotome.

—Los imprevistos suceden ¿No quieres algo de beber, Akane?

* * *

ƸӜƷ~~~~~~ εїз ~~~~~ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

La joven esperaba encontrar a su esposo en medio de la sala velando su llegada, pero nada de eso ocurrió, la casa tan tranquila como cuando se fue, con una inclinación de hombros se resigno a simplemente acostar a su hijo.

—¡Ranma! – Akane termina de recostar a un inconsciente Kenichi en su cuna, cuando el recuerdo de su esposo la invadió. Miró la cama familiar y sonrió más tranquila al ver el bulto recostado en la cama.

Con presteza se colocó su pijama buscando unirse a su esposo en la cálida cama que compartían.

—¿Ranma? – Lo removió fuertemente, pero el continuo con los ojos cerrados. Durmiendo plácidamente. —Eres un mal esposo, te duermes aunque tu esposa aun no llegué a casa. – Hizo un falso mohin molesto con sus labios, un mohin que nadie aprecio, —No no es verdad, eres responsable y estas trabajando duramente por nosotros.

Akane buscando el calor masculino que solo su esposo podía transmitirle lo abrazo por la espalda.

—Sabes que te amo, tonto.

—Lo sé. – Respondió Ranma ingenuamente, tratando de mostrar una falsa inocencia.

—Estabas despierto, eres un mentiroso. – Con las mejillas acaloradas, se giró hacia su lado de la cama, más alejada de su esposo.

—No mentí, en ningún momento dije que dormía. – Riéndose de forma burlesca se acercó aun más a Akane, rodeándola en un cariñoso abrazo.

La noche hizo su trabajo y ambos agotados por el día, no tardaron en dormirse.

Ranma fue el primero en despertar esa mañana, un peso en su pecho le molestaba al tratar de respirar, acostumbrados a los ataques sorpresa miró la habitación tratando de que no se percataran de que había despertado, pero al buscar un enemigo lo único que encontró fue a su hijo recostado en su pecho, por su mejilla escurría un poco de baba y lucia bastante cómodo, miró al otro lado de la cama, donde Akane dormía en una posición similar a la de su hijo, solo que ella estaba fuertemente asida a su brazo.

Kenichi había tomado la costumbre de bajarse de su cuna en busca de travesuras, a Akane no le gustaba nada la idea de que se bajara de esa forma y siempre repetía que terminaría haciéndose daño, cosa que aun no ocurría, seguramente Kenichi al ver la puerta cerrada decidió que la cama de sus padres era lo más tentadora, pero el sueño lo venció a medio camino. Ranma sonrió enternecido, con cuidado se libero del agarra mortal de su esposa y recostó a Kenichi en medio de ambos.

Era su único día de descanso y lo disfrutaría al máximo.

* * *

_**"¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"**_

—Sabes, Ranma, sí no te apresuras vas a perder a Akane ¿Lo sabes?

El señor Kanamori le daba una nueva calada a su pipa, con expresión serena observaba a Ranma limpiando el piso de el gimnasio de la universidad de Nerima, con un cepillo y una cubeta.

—¿Qué? – Ranma se detuvo en su tarea para encarar a su entrenador.

—Sigue limpiando. – Ranma gruñendo volvió a cepillar el piso. —Tu novia es muy bonita e inteligente, ahora no están en la secundaria cualquier idiota de lentes y con dinero tratara de arrebatártela.

Ranma mantenía la mandíbula fuertemente apretada, él era consiente de eso, pero que alguien más lo dijera lograba alterarlo.

—¿Que propone? – Siguió cepillando el piso con más energía.

—Pídele matrimonio. – Ranma pasmado por la sorpresa se mantenía estático por el shock.

—Pero...tenemos 19 años, sería una locura, además que ella dijo que no quería que nuestros padres nos casaran.

—Sí, 19 son jóvenes, inmaduros y todo eso pero si no despiertas la perderás, ella dijo que no quería que sus padres los casaran, pídeselo tú.

El silencio se instaló en el gimnasio, Ranma meditaba seriamente en las duras palabras de su entrenador y una de las personas que lo habían ayudado a conseguir una beca en esa universidad.

La pesada puerta fue abierta dejando entrada a un poco de luz, una silueta femenina se balanceaba con gracia acercándose a la mitad de la sala.

—Buenas tarde, Señor Kanamori – Hizo una leve reverencia y luego se hincó al nivel del suelo, frente a Ranma, con una gran sonrisa buscaba los esquivos ojos de su prometido. —Te estuve buscando ¿Por qué estas limpiando el piso?

Sin detenerse en su tarea, Ranma contestó casi con molestia.

—Ryoga apareció en medio del entrenamiento y mi castigo es éste.

—Ese P-chan siempre causando pelea. – La joven comento con una dura mirada de odio, Ranma se estremeció levemente al escuchar la ira impregnada en la voz de Akane.

—Entonces ¿Aún quieres ir a comer ramen? – Ranma cambio de tema y Akane sonrió mientras asentía.

—Sí, me compré un vestido para hoy, iré a casa prepararme.

Akane apoyó sus rodillas en el piso, con fuerza agarró el cuello de la camisa roja de Ranma acercando sus labios a los de ella, en un sala aje beso.

Ranma aún aturdido por la violencia del beso y la presencia del señor Kanamori no respondía el beso.

Al separarse Akane se percató de el entrenador y dio un agudo grito de sorpresa. —Perdón entrenador.

Con un fuerte sonrojó corrió fuera del recinto.

—Esa chica esta muy enamorada de ti, Ranma.

El joven aun sonrojado seguía en su tarea de cepillar el piso con más fuerza que antes.

Con las manos aun agarrotadas por la fuerza al refregar el piso corría por los tejados hacia su casa, debía bañarse y alistarse en tiempo récord, con fuerza ingreso por la ventana de su habitación. Desabrochando su camisa con más rapidez que nunca la dejo caer en medio de su habitación, en el pasillo hacia el baño trataba de aflojar el cordón de su pantalón mientras lo dejaba caer en la cesta del baño, el vapor en el baño le indicaba que su madre ya había preparado el baño para él. Deshaciendo de la última prenda, su ropa interior, ingresó al baño con una pequeña toalla en la mano.

Enmudeció al percatarse de que su novia se encontraba sentada en el borde del furo luciendo tan solo una delgada yukata, con una sonrisa seductora y traviesa Akane le observaba.

—Tía Nodoka salió y me pidió que prepara el baño para ti.

Se levantó enérgicamente y cerró el espacio entre ellos, sostuvo su brazo con sus finos dedos, transmitiéndole una emoción y cosquilleo que lo recorría cada vez que algo bueno estaba a punto de ocurrir junto a su novia, —Vamos siéntate, voy a refregar tu espalda.

Con su característica fuerza lo obligó a sentarse en el taburete de baño. Le arrebató la toalla de baño dejándolo expuesto.

—¿Sabes? Hoy fui a comer con Nanami un poco de yakisoba o carne asada.

Ranma mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, disfrutando del contacto que le producía Akane.

—Sigue. – Exigió cuando su prometida se detuvo en su conversación.

—Ella me comentó de un joven, bastante guapo, y muy amable con ella. – Ranma gimió cuando la voz de la joven cambio de una suave y aterciopelada a una llena de furia.

—Continua. – Gimió Ranma, no totalmente convencido.

—Y adivina, él nombre del joven es...Ranma Saotome. – Sus uñas se clavaron fuertemente en su espalda desnuda logrando que Ranma se estremeciera. —¡Explícame por qué!

—No es nada, Akane, una vez sus libros se cayeron y la ayude, no más que eso, lo juró.

Akane aun no se convencía, —¿Seguro?

—Totalmente, tú eres mi novia, se que si intentará algo con otra moriría lentamente.

Akane aflojó su agarre al escuchar sus palabras tranquilizadoras.

—Eso imaginaba, estas listo, deberías unirte a mi ¿No?

Akane se levanto con suavidad y llena de coquetería manteniendo el contacto visual desabrocho su yukata y entraba en el furo.

Después de la entretenida tarde juntos, la hora de su cita ya había pasado, pero no perderían el día, así que se vistieron a consciencia, listos para salir.

Akane lucia un precioso vestido rosado con un cuello redondo y un ancho cinturón en la cintura, el largo del vestido era hasta media pantorrilla. De vez en cuando Akane frenaba sus pasos para dedicarle sonrisas a su novio. Sus manos entrelazadas eran ya algo acostumbrado para ellos. Ella ajena a sus pensamientos observaba de vez en cuando los alrededores tratando de percatarse de la presencia de algún compañero o compañera de universidad, últimamente hacia grandes esfuerzos para que alguien los viera juntos y el rumor de expandiera, lamentablemente para ella aun no había ocurrido.

Mientras Ranma con su única mano disponible apretaba la caja en su bolsillo, debatiéndose en sus acciones. A lo lejos el restaurante de comida china se exhibía y sabia que era su momento pues nadie más estaba en la calle.

Con brusquedad soltó la mano de Akane y se agachó con una rodilla en el piso.

La joven miraba la escena totalmente ajena a lo que sucedía. Sus ojos se cristalizaron al ver a su prometido agacharse frente a ella.

—Tendo Akane ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – La argolla resplandecía orgullosamente y Akane no podía emitir palabra.

Las lagrimas fluían libremente por su rostro y sintió la fuerza necesaria para responder.

—Sí, sí...sí. – Ranma sonrió emocionado y algunos aplausos resonaron por la calle, con rapidez la sostuvo en sus brazos besando su frente y secando sus lagrimas.

Envueltos en su nube de amor, ni siquiera prestaron atención a la sombra que los vigilaba a poca distancia.

* * *

_Notas: Vaya, ha pasado un mes, el tiempo pasa tan rápido que uno no se da cuenta, espero que les guste nenes, esta historia siempre me gusta escribirla, es que se escribe sola, me fascina, pero si hay algo que quiero preguntarles, ¿conocen buenas historias sobre soldados o marinos, pero con partes románticas? Ya sé que son difíciles de hallar, pero nunca se sabe, si lo hacen les estaría eternamente agradecida, con esta pregunta me asalto otra duda, pero eso lo dejare para otra ocasión, ¡SALUDOS!_

cristaniakarly.c_: Ya he seguido ;)_

_yessi-chibi : Si es que creí que era necesario escribir como habían llegado a esa situación tan intima no, me alegra mucho que te guste._

_akane-kun19 : Obvio es un buen padre, con ese espíritu tan protector tiene que serlo, ay, cuanto lo amo._

_Mary: Sí, ese Ranma es muy guapo la verdad, sobre Love in Seul, te creo a mi me ha pasado con otros fics, espero que te siga gustando._

_Amigo: Tú lees mis historias desde el principio, literalmente, siempre captas lo que quiero transmitir, eres genial, besos y abrazos, nos leemos._

_Jannika1990: Buena la verdad no siempre sera un lecho de rosas, pero ellos se aman y eso trate de transmitir, espero te guste._

_Mariferyambay : Eso me gusta, que les saque sonrisas y que se diviertan un rato, la vida ya es bastante oscura para seguir haciéndola más triste, uy mejor no digo nada, porque tengo pensada una historia que sera puro drama, nos hablamos, besos._

_KattytoNebel : Yo no tengo dudad, si Akane no quiere a Ranma , yo me caso con él, ay es que de verdad lo amo, pero también Akane, mi corazón esta divido, lo que si puedo decir es que sí habrá boda._

_Guest: ¿Gracias? Creo..._


End file.
